


Doing "us" right

by 123_whoops



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, And also fluff, Bondage, Dom Rick Grimes, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Sub Daryl Dixon, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123_whoops/pseuds/123_whoops
Summary: After they sleep together, for the first time, Rick apologises to Daryl for “going all cave man”.That’s what Lori had called it anyway. She always hated that no matter how much of a gentleman he was during the day, he became a “domineering Neanderthal” when he was turned on. Over time he had gotten better at reigning himself in. But it had put a strain on their relationship form the beginning. And Rick would not let that happen with Daryl. But the thing is, Daryl is actually kind into it.Or Rick and Daryl negotiate a loving Dom/Sub relationship.My attempt at a D/S AU where Doms have insecurities too, and Subs aren’t just wilting flowers.





	1. The day after the night in question

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Walking Dead or any of its characters  
> I freely admit to only having a theoretical knowledge of D/S relationships, and have exaggerated how easily someone can go into Subdrop, because I like writing Subby Daryl.  
> This work isn't Beta'd so please let me know if you find any mistakes.

Rick ran his hands through his hair, as he paced his small apartment. Daryl had high tailed it immediately after they slept together, mumbling something about work. Last night Rick had finally worked up the courage to kiss his friend, which had quickly turned into their first time. Rick felt a coil of self-loathing gather in his stomach, thinking that he had ruined the best thing to happen to him in years. He should have handled it better, and made sure Daryl knew how head over heels Rick was for him.  
He made himself a coffee and began to form a game plan. He wasn’t going to let Daryl go that easily, and at least he had all of his mistakes with Lori to learn from.

As far as he saw it, his marriage had failed for two reasons.  
1\. He didn’t communicate.   
And 2. He was a “domineering Neanderthal” that preferred to fuck over making love.(Lori had never had a problem communicating that to him). 

Add to that, what Rick had later pieced together of Daryls past, it was no wonder his shy Daryl was acting like he thought he was a one night stand. Or maybe that all Daryl wanted it to be, now he knew had demanding Rick was in bed? Rick would have to talk to him to find out. He would learn from his past mistakes with Lori. This time he was going to communicate. He was going to apologize, assure Daryl that he was serious about them. And he was going to treat his boyfriend right from now on. If Daryl would still have him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Daryl got into work a couple of hours before they actually opened, determined to keep himself busy. He worked at Dale’s garage. The old guy had done him a solid, hiring a redneck with a short fuse and no qualifications. And 3 years later Daryl was still determined to prove himself. So, he was gonna fix up that rusty truck, and definitely not think about Rick.

Merle was almost 4 years into a 10 stretch for drug dealing, and Daryl had just about figured how to fill his time on his own. He worked, he hunted, and he hung out at a dive bar. That’s where he had met Rick. He’d seen him there a few times. Nursing a beer alone, he was friendly when people approached him, but seemed to want to brood more than anything. Daryl could relate to the brooding part, but he weren’t no good at conversation, not that anyone ever tried to talk to him anyways. Except Rick that is. There was a game on one night, so the bar was fuller than usual, Daryl had stood at the bar, waiting to be served and Rick stood next to him. Rick made small talk about the game, the crowds and whatever else, and didn’t seem put off by the rednecks gruff, socially awkward responses. Of course the bartender served the handsome guy, with the gorgeous smile before Daryl. Rick had ordered them a pitcher of bud for each, and that’s when Daryl clocked what the guy was after. He wanted a drinking buddy, bad enough to pick some lonely guy at a bar and pay for both of ‘em.  
They sat at a booth and Rick did a decent job of holding up the conversation, while Daryl nervously grunted answers and tried not to stare into his blue eyes. They ended up sitting there, until they got turned out at closing. Rick had told him work anecdotes, funny stories about his dad, cute stories about his son. Daryl had even reciprocated with a few hunting tales, and stories about some of the weirdos that came into the shop. He didn’t know if his stories were actually any good. But Rick had seemed interested.< And so a tradition was born. Every Tuesday and Thursday, Rick would head to their booth and wait for Daryl to get off work. It always gave Daryl a funny warm feeling in his chest to be greeted so fondly, when Rick would wave him over to their table. He had never had nothing like that before.

Rick was a real decent guy too, it turned out. He was a cop, but Daryl didn’t hold that against him. He didn’t seem at all put off by the gruff redneck, he weren’t judgmental, and seemed to honestly care what Daryl had to say, which he wasn’t really used to. It always took a few beers before Daryl would get to talking, but that was more getting used to opening up, than the effects of the drink. Dixons could hold their liquor.

Daryl also liked collecting information he gathered from Ricks stories. Rick and Lori finalized their divorce a little over a year ago. Which happened after Rick came home one day, to find his wife in bed with his best friend, Shane. Daryl always got the feeling that Rick blamed himself somehow, but rick never said it in so many words.  
Rick only really seemed angry about the fact that Lori and Shane, then moved away to Atlanta, where it was a 3 hour trip for him to see his son. Daryl listened and tried to respond right. He wasn’t really any good at the talking part, but he was happy enough to listen.

Yes, Daryl was gay, and yes he had a huge crush on Rick. But Rick had been married, and Daryl hadn’t seen his eyes linger on any of the guys in the bar, so he figured it was a lost cause. There were a few times their eyes met a little too long, and sometimes they would lean in a little too close together when their drunken ramblings got heated. But Daryl figured Rick was just tactile and he was reading too much into it.  
Then last night happened. Something seemed to be on Ricks mind, but they hadn’t talked about much of anything. Daryl mumbled he was going for a smoke. Which he guess, Rick took as a queue to follow him, Rick stood close, staring into his eyes like he was looking for some lost secret. Before pinning him against the wall of the empty parking lot, and kissing him until Daryl wanted to hump the man’s damn leg. Daryl had no idea where this had come from, but he wasn’t going to question it, he was too busy mouthing Ricks jaw, enjoying the feel of his stubble when Rick whispered to him that he had wanted to do that for so long, and sheepishly adding that he lived a few blocks down. Shit, Daryl wasn’t gonna say no to that.  
They separated enough to walk respectably a few blocks to Ricks place, and up the stairs to his apartment.  
“This is it” Rick said with a mischievous smile, as he got his keys.  
Daryl suddenly felt nervous and awkward again. He had been with guys before, just drunken messin’ ‘round in sheds and behind trailers. But that was years ago, before he decided he was better off alone. Besides this guy was way out of his league and he didn’t wanna mess it up.

He needn’t have worried bout knowing what to do thou. Once the door was closed, Rick was on him. Daryl was pinned to the wall again, but this time Ricks knee worked its way between his, and Daryl let himself grind against him like he had wanted to back at the bar. Ricks kiss was slow and confident. Like the rest of him. They were almost exactly the same height and Daryl cursed the thick material of their jeans, all he wanted was to feel Ricks hardness with nothing between them.  
He began to snake his hand between them to undo the other mans jeans, but Rick pinned his wrists, by his sides and stepped back a little. Daryl was proud of himself for managing not to whimper at the loss of contact. Rick slowly loosened his grip of Daryls wrists and stepped back. He seemed pleased that Daryl stayed where he had been put.  
“Undress for me” Rick said it quietly, but it wasn’t a question.  
Daryl tore off his sleeveless shirt and jeans like they were on fire. And was suddenly naked and venerable under the other mans hungry gaze. Daryl realized this was the confident alpha Rick that he had seen glimpses of, behind that friendly smile and baby blues. The one he couldn’t help but admire.

Rick stepped into his space once more and with one hand at the back of his neck, drew him into another kiss. Ricks fully clothed body was not pressed against his, and when Daryl made a move to fix that, a hand on his chest pushed him back.  
That hand trailed down his body, and traced a finger over the length of his cock.

“Christ, your leaking already” Rick murmured, spearing it around his tip.

Daryl shuddered all over, he didn't dare move in case Rick stopped what he was doing. Daryl had to clench his hands by his sides to keep form bucking his hips when Rick closed his hand around him. But the hand didn’t move, and Daryl thought he might lose his mind. Rick tilted his head to get Daryl to meet his eyes, whatever he saw there, seemed to please him. He brushed his lips over Daryl’s again before whispering

“come on” and give his cock a little tug.

Rick, still fully clothed, led a naked Daryl to the bedroom by his cock. Daryl had never been so turned on in his life.

“Get on the bed for me.” Rick said in that same calm tone, which said he expected to be obeyed.

Daryl was facing Rick, and was glad his scarred back was concealed for now. He let himself be guided so that he was lying on his back, arms above his head and spread his legs wide apart. This was usually when Daryl would feel a wave of anxiety. But right now he just felt peaceful. Waiting for whatever Rick did next. Rick took a few moments to just look at him and run his hands over his body. Daryl lay still, exactly where he’d been put.  
Rick stood up and undressed, with slow deliberate movements. Never taking his eyes from Daryl’s. Daryl stayed where Rick put him, but couldn’t help lifting his head to watch the gorgeous man undress.  
Rick settled his weight on top of Daryl and both groaned at the feeling of their cocks pressed together. Rick gave a few thrusts, and Daryl closed his eyes and sank into the feeling. A hand stroked his hair and he opened his eyes to meet ricks gaze.

“I’m going to ask some questions and I want you to be completely honest with me.”

Shit Daryl wasn’t sure he had the brain power right now, and he really didn’t want to disappoint Rick so he nodded anyway.

Rick smiled at that, but said “Verbal answers, please.”

“Kay” Daryl whispered hoarsely

“Have you done anal before?”

Daryl had suspected that was where this was going “Yes”

“Did you like it?”

“Mostly” Daryl hedged

Rick looked like he wanted to ask more, but let it go.

“Will you let me fuck you?”

I’m gonna be pissed if you don’t, Daryl thought, but just replied with another “yes”

Rick seemed to be considering something, “Do you want me to fuck you?” he asked carefully.

“Yes” Daryl said, hoping he wasn’t blushing like a damn schoolgirl.

“Yes, what?” Rick asked more playfully

God damn it “Yes, Rick, I want you to fuck me!” He nearly shouted.

Rick seemed to be trying not to smile now, Daryl thought he was going in for another kiss, but he spoke with their lips almost touching.

“One more time, without the sass”

“Yes, Rick, I want you to fuck me” Daryl mumbled, he was definitely blushing now, which was a feat, since he had thought all the blood in his body had gone down south.

“Good Boy” Rick breathed against his lips. He drew back and looked at Daryl thoughtfully. “I know I’m kinda domineering,” Rick said looking a little ashamed “just say the word, and I’ll back off thou.”

Don’t you dare, Daryl thought. Rick lent over, and returned with a small bottle of lube. He pored a blob onto his fingers, and Daryl mentally braced, expecting Rick to shove his fingers in. But instead he felt the pad of Ricks thumb gently massaging round and round his hole, helping it to relax.

“Breath evenly for me, and when I push in, I want you to try and push it out. It makes it easier.”

Daryl nodded and did as he was asked. It had been years, and just Ricks finger reminded him what he had been missing. Once his finger was inside he paused to let Daryl adjust. Rick started mumbling things in his ear, about how good he was being, what a tight ass he had, and how sexy he was. Daryl thought that he would be content to lie there and let Rick play with him forever.Rick slowly opened him up, he asked Daryl if we wanted another finger, making him say the words again.

“Please can I have another finger, Rick?”

“Of course, sweetheart” Rick cooed. Daryl wanted to get mad at that, but he didn’t feel like he was being made fun of. It seemed as though Rick meant the endearment.

It was a little uncomfortable as the tip of the second finger slid in. Daryl repeated what Rick had asked him to do with the first finger, and it did make it easier. It earned him more praise from Rick too, which he found himself enjoying.

“That’s perfect Daryl... so good for me” Rick panted

Rick curled his fingers in a come hither motion, and found that special spot inside him. Daryl bout saw stars, and he was pretty sure he made some noises he’d be embarrassed about later.

”can’t wait until I’m inside you.” Rick sure was a talker, and it was turning Daryl on like crazy.

That and the Ricks clever fingers, scissoring inside him and brushing that sensitive spot with every thrust. Pre-come was dripping onto Daryl’s belly.

“Christ Rick,” Daryl panted “I’m ready”

He looked tempted, but shook his head.

“One more finger honey.” He must have seen that Daryl was about to argue, because he crooked his fingers back into that spot and massaged it mercilessly.

“I know you want it. But you need to be a good boy for me, and take another finger first.”

How the hell did he sound so calm? Daryl wasn’t entirely sure he could survive this. He groaned and nodded.

“Good boy, here you go.” Rick said inserting another lubed finger

The stretch didn’t really sting this time, and Rick didn’t need to spend much longer spreading him open. Daryl wanted to whimper at emptiness, when Rick pulled out his fingers. He lent up on his elbows to watch Rick roll a condom on and slick up his gorgeous cock. It was long and thin, like the rest of him, with a nice mushroom head, and a curve upwards and left. Daryl was proud to note that Rick was as rock hard and desperate to come as he was. They weren’t gonna last much longer, but he knew it would still be amazing.

Rick smiled when he noticed Daryl watching intently “back in position” he mock scolded.

Daryl lay back down, putting his hands over his head again and drawing his knees up. Rick moved closer, and with a hand on each of Daryls knees, pushed them back until they were almost on Daryls chest. This brought his ass in line with Ricks cock, Daryl felt completely pinned and vulnerable, and he loved it.

“Ask me again” Rick breathed, biting is way down Daryls neck.

It took a second for Daryls brain to catch up, but he managed to stammer out “please, f-fuck me Rick”

And was rewarded with a groan, and finally, finally. Ricks thick mushroom tip, was pushing inside of him. The Fullness was perfect, Daryl was glad Rick took his time stretching him out, because it still stung a little. Rick paused with just the head inside and gave Daryl a moment to adjust. When Daryl grew impatient and started bucking up and pulling Rick closer with his legs, Rick took the hint.  
He fucked him with long slow strokes at first, but they became gradually faster, they both knew they weren’t gonna last long, and Ricks hand wrapping around Daryl’s dick, jerking him in time with the trusts guaranteed that.  
Daryl didn’t manage anymore that a grunt and moan, as warning before he was spilling all over Ricks hand and his own torso. Rick wasn’t far behind, he let go of Daryls spent cock and continued fucking Daryls twitching hole with abandon. Before groaning out his orgasm.

Rick rolled off him while Daryl wondered how long it would be until his limbs worked again. He heard Rick remove and tie the condom, and felt a strange loss. Daryl wished Rick could come inside of him, and decided next time he would ask Rick to pull out and come on him instead.

Wait, was there gonna be a next time? Rick was ‘bout the only friend he had and they got along, but Rick was way out of his league. Maybe they were just fuck buddies? He thought about how powerful and dominant Rick had been with him and realised, that a guy like Rick could have just about anyone he wanted. For all he knew Rick had a string of people in and out of this bed. Daryl chanced a look over a Rick, to see him staring into space with a goofy grin on his face. Their eyes met and Rick reached over to stroke Daryls hair again.

“That was amazing” Rick said,

Daryl grunted his agreement

“Christ, you’re amazing” Rick laughed. Sex sure made the guy talkative.

Ricks smile faded, as something seemed to occur to him. He lent up on one arm, as thou he was about to say something. But thought better of it, and got out of bed instead.  
So much for cuddles, Daryl thought sarcastically. He wasn’t a touchy-feely guy, so why was he so hurt? He felt like he was on some sort of come down.  
Rick came back with a warm damp wash cloth and wiped to come from Daryls chest and belly. Before he could react, his legs were hitched back up and Rick was cleaning his nether regions too. It was stupid to be embarrassed. Rick and his ass hole were pretty well acquainted at this point, but it somehow felt so much more vulnerable when his head wasn’t clouded by lust.

Rick, oblivious to Daryls discomfort, had finished cleaning him off, and was gently inspecting his puffy red rim.

“Looks like it’s gonna be sore, but otherwise your fine” he said quietly, more to himself than Daryl.

Rick had that goofy grin on his face again and Daryl wanted to punch him. Daryl sat up hurriedly, and looked around for his clothes. Fuck he left them out in the hallway. His knees shook a little when he stood up, but he managed to walk with as much dignity as possible out into the hall. He heard Rick take a sharp breath when he saw the scars on his back, but only because he was listening for it. Everyone reacted the same.  
He was stepping into his jeans, when Rick appeared at the bedroom door. He was shirtless, and with belt-less jeans riding low on his hips. Jesus, that man looked good. Daryl couldn’t look him in the eyes, so he kept his head down, under the pretense of buttoning his shirt.

“Daryl?” Why the hell did Rick sound like a kicked puppy? They couldn’t both be drama queens here.

“Gotta go. Work in the morning” He mumbled

Daryl shoved his socks into his pocket and wished he didn’t have to slow down to tie his boots. But the last thing he wanted was to fall on his ass on the way out.

“Could you stay a while? So we can talk?” Rick asked.

The best response Daryl could muster was another grunt, and a repeated “gotta go”

Get it together Dixon, he told himself in a voice that sounded a lot like Merle. He straightened up from tying his boots and looked at Rick though his fringe. He couldn’t find any words, and apparently nether could Rick, so he just nodded, and was out the door.  
On the walk home he felt shitty in a way he hadn’t since he was a kid. Emotionally he felt like he had been knocked about, and even though he knew he hadn’t, all he wanted to do was run into the woods and hide. His ass ached with every step and he felt rejected. Which was stupid. Rick was never going to wanna settle down with him, but he would have let him stay the night. Daryl could have been curled up in bed right now, if he hadn’t been such a pussy.


	2. Ricks perspective of the night in question.

Forget butterflies, Ricks belly had felt like it was full of writhing eels, as he waited for Daryl in their usual spot. He had finally mustard up the courage to talk to Daryl almost two months ago, they had talked all night, and Rick had opened up to him in a way he hadn’t in a long time. Daryl didn’t seem to judge people the way others did. He didn’t hear “divorcee” and think bitter, or pathetic, he judged people on their actions not their status; Rick really admired that about him. Turned out it was therapeutic being around someone that put him at ease like that too. To hear Lori tell it, he was the most tight lipped son bitch who ever lived. But he poured his heart out to Darly, that night, and a few times since. And Daryl had seemed to genuinely care. He didn’t say much, but he listened intently and his responses were always thoughtful.

Daryl wasn’t much of a talker, but the few facts Rick learnt about him, he coveted like precious gems.

Daryl smoked, but wasn’t fussed on the brand. He drank, but never enough to be drunk. He rode his brothers old bike, but had ambitions of building himself one. He had bought a house on the edge of town 2 years ago, and by the shy smile Daryl had when he talked about all the repair work he put into it, Rick new it was his pride and joy. He worked at Dales Auto Repair, a 15 minute walk from the bar. He was also an excellent hunter by the sounds of it. Thou Daryl was modest, he did mention in passing that he had been hunting since “he were old enough to get hungry”.

Rick had noticed that there was never any mention of Daryls family, except that his older brother was in prison. But he got the feeling that he didn’t have the happiest of upbringings.  
They had established some pretty regular man dates. (Rick would never refer to them as that in front of Daryl). At this point Rick considered him his closest friend. Losing his relationship with his wife and best friend all at once, had left him pretty isolated. Apart from his nightly phone calls and alternate weekends with Carl, seeing Daryl was the high point of his week.

Rick knew that he was getting attached faster than he should, and to save himself some heartache later on, he decided that he needed to bite the bullet and find out if Daryl was even open to taking things further between them. There had been some lingering looks between them, but Rick could have been fooling himself. He needed to be straight forward and talk to him. Worst that would happen is that he would make a fool of himself… and Daryl might not want anything to do with him anymore. So no pressure.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Rick was not a natural flirt. Lori had come on to him in high school and he had no experience with picking anyone up besides that. Once Daryl had joined him at their usual booth, Rick became an awkward mess. He knew Daryl knew something was up, but he didn’t push him to talk about it. After about an hour of Ricks clumsy and weird small talk, Daryl excused himself for a smoke.

Rick mentally shook himself and decided it was time to get it over with. He downed the last of his beer for courage and headed outside, to where he knew Daryl would be. The other man looked a little surprised, but nodded in welcome as Rick strode over, hoping to fake some confidence. Once he was standing in front of Daryl thou, words failed him. Daryl usually only made eye contact for a split second, but now he was looking curiously into his eyes. Rick didn’t see any wariness there. Daryl simply seemed to be waiting for whatever Rick was going to do. Fuck it. Rick thought. He stepped closer, giving Daryl a moment to push him back, if that’s what he was going to do. But he didn’t. Rick ran his fingers through Daryl’s hair, whilst wrapping his other hand around Daryls waist to pull them closer. As their lips met, Darly closed his eyes, and relaxed into the kiss. Rick was so relieved and turned on he hardly knew what to do. He pushed Daryl against the wall, so he could feel their whole bodies pressed together. The other mans arousal was evident against his hip and Rick knew he needed to reign himself in while he still could. Getting arrested for public indecency would definitely put a damper on things. As soon as Ricks mouth left Daryls the other man began mouthing at his neck and jaw.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” Rick whispered, proud of himself for keeping his voice so steady.   
Christ really shouldn’t be doing this in a dark corner outside some bar. His Boy deserved better than this, if he was up for it, Rick would take such good care of him. 

“I live a few blocks away.” Rick tentatively added, not wanting to be too pushy.

Daryl unlatched form ricks neck and nodded. They both took a moment, grinning while they sheepishly adjusted themselves, before attempting to walk like two normal guys out for a stroll back to Ricks. Rick wanted to skip the whole way, and mentally ran though his apartment, trying to remember if he had done the dishes. Daryl wouldn’t mind any mess thou. Rick would make it up to him, he promised himself. Once they reached Ricks apartment, he realised that they had been walking in silence, Darly seemed content thou, so Rick relaxed again.

“This is it.” He murmured stupidly was he opened the door. Anticipation building again.

Rick wasted no time once they were through the door. Gathering Daryl back into his arms and kissing him the way he had been fantasizing about since before he worked up the courage to speak to him. He backed Daryl into to wall so he and slowly ground against him. The kiss was slow and luxurious. Daryl was pliant, following his lead with his tongue and undulating hips. Daryls movements began to pick up their pace a little, and when rick felt a hand at his fly, he pinned Daryls wrists and stepped away, taking back control. Daryl stayed docile against the wall, looking slightly dazed. God he was perfect.

“Undress for me” Rick said with measured words.

He didn’t want to offend Daryl, but he had seemed more than happy to follow Ricks lead so far. And that control, especially over the strong and silent redneck was something he craved.

Daryl tore out of his clothes like it was a race, and Rick drank in every inch of his toned, lithe body. His muscled arms and chest tapered down to narrow hips, and a thin mousey snail trail led the way to his tantalizing cock. He was thicker than Rick, but not as long, and he was as hard as a rock. Rick wanted to fall to his knees and devour him, but there was a fantasy in his head that he wanted to play out. Next time, he promised himself.

He knew that this was the part where he should undress too, and smiled, enjoying the imbalance. He kept eye contact with Daryl, and moved closer. Laying a possessive hand on the back of his neck and guiding him in for another kiss. Ricks kept a few inches between their bodies, just so he could push Daryl back when he tried to close the distance. Rick let his hands wonder over Daryls body, before trailing them down, and down, to teasingly trace a finger over the length of his cock. Daryl gave a rewarding shudder, and Rick had to suppress a groan of arousal. His jeans were painfully tight now.

“Christ, your leaking already” Rick heard himself murmur, as traced around his tip.

Daryl shuddered all over, but otherwise stayed still. Rick rewarded him by closing his hand firmly around his length. He just kept his hand there thou, and after a few moments of watching Daryl straining not to buck into his hand, Rick relented.  
He tilted his head to catch Daryl gorgeous eyes, and saw nothing but arousal and trust. He brushed his lips over Daryl’s again before whispering “come on” and give his cock a little tug.

This gorgeous man was willingly, no, happily letting Rick lead him into his bedroom by his cock. It was everything he had fantasied about and Rick would had done a happy little dance if it wouldn’t have ruined the mood. Rick, still fully clothed, laid a naked Daryl onto the bed. Daryls cock gave a little twitch as Rick positioned Daryls arms over his head, and legs open and inviting. Rick took a few moments to just admire the perfect creature before him, running his hands over his body. Daryl lay still, exactly where he’d been put. He’s fucking perfect, Rick thought again. Rick maintained eye contact as he stood up, and undressed with slow deliberate movements. Daryl lifted his head to watch, but otherwise stayed where Rick had put him.  
Rick settled his weight on top of Daryl and both groaned at the feeling of their cocks pressed together. Rick gave a few thrusts, and watched as Daryl closed his eyes at the feeling. He stroked his hand through his hair to get his attention.

“I’m going to ask some questions and I want you to be completely honest with me.” Rick said evenly. They hadn’t really discussed anything, and Rick needed to know what Daryl wanted. Daryl nodded his agreement.

“Verbal answers, please.” Rick smiled.

“Kay” Daryl whispered hoarsely

“Have you done anal before?” Rick asked getting right to the point. No sense in dancing around it when their cocks were still pressed together.

“Yes” Daryl answered simply.

“Did you like it?” Rick pressed.

“Mostly” Daryl said after a moment.

Rick didn’t like what that implied but Daryl clearly didn’t want to go into detail right now. He would tell him when he was ready.

“Will you let me fuck you?”

Daryl smiled mischievously but “yes” was all he answered.

Rick was pretty sure he knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it anyway

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he asked carefully.

“Yes” Daryl said. Was he blushing?

“Yes, what?” Rick asked more playfully

“Yes, Rick, I want you to fuck me!” Daryl practically shouted. It was still the best thing Rick had ever heard.

Rick suppressed a smile now, and lent in close, speaking with their lips almost touching.

“One more time, without the sass”

“Yes, Rick, I want you to fuck me” Daryl mumbled, he was definitely blushing now. And for a moment Ricks mind went blank with lust.

“Good Boy” Rick breathed against his lips. He drew back to looked down at Daryl thoughtfully.   
“I know I’m kinda domineering,” Rick started, remembering all the times he had to apologize to Lori, for being a selfish lover. “just say the word, and I’ll back off thou.” He assured him.

Daryl looked turned on, and a little dazed. So Rick took that as a "go ahead" and grabbed a bottle of lube form the bedside table. He poured a blob onto his fingers, warming it on his hands, before gently massaging round and round his sweet boys hole with the pad of his finger. When he felt Daryl relax. Rick remembered what he had learnt from porn and experimenting on himself.

“Breath evenly for me, and when I push in, I want you to try and push it out. It makes it easier.”

Daryl nodded and did as he asked. And Rick slowly slid his finger into his enticing tight heat. Once inside he paused to let Daryl adjust. Rick mindlessly rambled between kissing and nibbling on Daryls neck. Telling him how good he was being, what a tight ass he had, and how sexy he was. Lori used to make fun of him for the things he would say, and he hoped it wouldn’t put the strong and silent man beneath him off.

Daryl continued to lay pliantly, as rick worked him open, he asked Daryl if we wanted another finger, getting his perfect boy to say the words for him.

“Please can I have another finger, Rick?”

“Of course, sweetheart” Rick cooed in a haze of lust.

It was still a little tight as Rick slid his second finger in to join the first. But his perfect boy repeated what Rick had asked him to do with the first finger, and it slid in easier.

“That’s perfect Daryl... so good for me” Rick panted, giving his own groin a squeeze in an effort to take the edge off.

Rick curled his fingers in a come hither motion, wanting to find Daryls prostate. Rick had a moment of worry that if he didn’t find it quickly, he would look like and incompetent idiot. But as her rubbed over a soft nodule, Daryl gave a jolt and a surprised moan. Christ the noises he made were sexy.

”can’t wait until I’m inside you.” Rick practically gasped, imagining the noises his boy would make then.

Rick thought he could happily devote rest of his life to discovering the best ways to pleasure this man. He experimented, with different speeds and angles, scissoring his fingers inside him and brushing that sensitive spot with every thrust. Daryl was flushed, making small aborted thrusts with his hips as he strained to keep still, and all the while he dripped pre-come onto his own belly.

“Christ Rick,” Daryl panted “I’m ready”

God, Rick wanted too, but there was no way he would risk hurting his perfect boy.

“One more finger honey.” Rick soothed. Daryl didn’t look satisfied with that answer. So Rick crooked his fingers again, to trace round and round his g-spot, hoping to distract him. Whilst also pouring more lube onto the same hand, getting his third finger ready. Rick put a lot of effort Into keeping his voice calm and level.

“I know you want it. But you need to be a good boy for me, and take another finger first.”  
Daryl groaned but nodded.

“Good boy,” Rick praised “here you go.” He said as he inserted the third finger.

Daryl was lose enough, thanks to Ricks enthusiasm for scissoring, and Rick didn’t need to spend much longer spreading him open. Daryl gasped as Rick pulled them out, and lent up to eagerly watch as Rick rolled on a condom, and slick up his cock. Rick spent as little time touching himself as possible, praying that he wasn’t about to embarrass himself. Rick smiled when he noted how intently Daryl was watching.

“Back in position” he mock scolded.

Daryl lay back down, putting his hands over his head again and drawing his knees up. Rick moved closer, and with a hand on each of Daryls knees, pushed them back until they were almost on Daryls chest. This brought his ass in line with Ricks cock, Rick had him completely pinned and vulnerable, and he loved it.

“Ask me again” Rick breathed, biting is way down Daryls neck.

Rick thought he could come right there when he heard his boy stammer “please, f-fuck me Rick”

They both groaned as finally, finally, Ricks was pushing inside of him. It was perfect. Rick paused with just the head inside and gave Daryl a moment to adjust. He peppered his boy with kisses whilest marvelling at how hot and tight and right, he felt around his cock.

His perfect boy wasn’t content with that thou and was soon buck his hips and pulling Rick closer with his legs, Rick took the hint, and slowly sank in deeper.  
He started off slow, but couldn’t hold off for long, getting gradually faster, and faster. Ricks wrapped his hand around Daryl’s gorgeous cock, stroking him in time with his trusts.  
It only took a few more thrusts before Daryl gave a grunt and a moan, as he spilled all over Ricks hand. Rick wasn’t far behind, he let go of Daryls spent cock and gave himself to fucking Daryls twitching hole with abandon. Before groaning out his orgasm.  
After a moment or two Rick had the presence of mind to roll off Daryl. He didn’t think he had ever felt this good, or this tired in his life. He was still filled with the need to care for his boy. And removed the condom, tying it and tossing it into the trash can.

“That was amazing” Rick said honestly, as Daryl looked over at him. Daryl grunted his agreement

“Christ, you’re amazing” Rick laughed. He felt giddy.

He couldn’t believe that Daryl had let him have his way and boss him around like that. Ricks smile faded, hoping Daryl hadn’t hated it. He lent up on one arm, about to assure Daryl that it wouldn’t always be like that. But he thought better of it, Daryl had seemed into it at the time, and he definitely didn’t want to be the guy apologizing after sex.

He tried to make it seem like he had been getting up to go to the bathroom instead, giving himself a quick wipe down, he grabbed a clean flannel and rinsed it in warm water. Daryl lay exactly where he had left him, and Rick fondly wiped down Daryls chest and stomach of his own cum. He loved how pliant Daryl was, letting him take care of him like this, he bent Daryls knees again and gently cleaned around his hole. Rick was mesmerized and aroused by the intimacy having his face inches from the hole he had just fucked with abandon. It looked stretched out still, unsurprisingly, and also a little red and sore, but he would be fine.

Rick told him this, his soft smile fell form his face when he say Daryls stormy expression.

Rick sat frozen as Daryl sat up hurriedly, and walked on shaky legs into the hallway. Ricks blood ran cold when he saw Daryls retreating back. He a lot of scars during his time on the force, and he recognized whip marks, cuts and even burns among the layers of scars marring Daryls beautiful skin.

Fuck, Rick knew he’d had a bad childhood, but he didn’t know the extent. His stomach churned with self-loathing as he remembered how rough and demanding he had been with this beautiful boy. He deserved to be kissed and held, and made love to by a better man than Rick. Rick grabbed his jeans and puled them on as he scrambled after Daryl. The other man was bust buttoning his shirt and wouldn’t look at him.

“Daryl?” Rick asked, hating that that was the best he could come up with.

“Gotta go. Work in the morning” Daryl mumbled to his shirt.

Daryl shoved his feet into his work boots and crouched to tie them.

“Could you stay a while? So we can talk?” Rick asked knowing he sounded pathetic.

The best response Daryl could muster was another grunt, and a repeated “gotta go”

Let the man go, he doesn’t want anything to do with you, one part of Ricks brain said. Whilst the other was still trying to come up with something miraculous to say. Daryl straightened up from tying his boots and looked at Rick though his fringe. Rick stood frozen and watched Daryl leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes- I borrowed the Fetfile List idea from the talented Hillbilly With A Heart Of Gold  
> Again, this isn't Beta'd so please let me know if you find any mistakes, or if you have any ideas for the story.

Rick ran his hands through his hair as he paced his small apartment. Daryl had slipped out in the early hours, mumbling something about work. Last night had been their first time together, and Rick felt a coil of self-loathing gather in his stomach, thinking that he had ruined the best thing to happen to him in years. Rick had kissed his last night, and they had sex, phenomenal sex, but Rick had stupidly failed to actually say any of the words he had planned. He didn’t even ask Daryl if a relationship was on the cards for them. It was no wonder his shy Daryl was acting like he thought he was a one night stand. He should have handled it better, made sure Daryl knew how head over heels Rick was for him. 

He made himself a coffee and began to form a game plan. He wasn’t going to let Daryl go that easily, and at least he had all of his mistakes with Lori to learn from. 

As far as he saw it, his marriage had failed for two reasons.   
1\. He didn’t communicate.   
And 2. He was a “domineering Neanderthal” that preferred to fuck over making love.   
So, this time around he was going to communicate. He was going to apologize, assure Daryl that he was serious about them. And he was going to treat his boyfriend right from now on. If Daryl would still have him.

Rick checked his watch, 7.05, today was Ricks day off, but he knew Daryl was working until 6. That gave him 11 hours to get his head right and fix this. He wished he had someone to talk to. He amused himself by imagining calling Shane, to inform him he had embarked on some gay exploration, just to hear his reaction. But then thought against it. Besides, it wasn’t about that. Rick had only ever slept with Lori before Daryl, but he had known he was bi since his teens. After the divorce went through, Rick had even gone to a gay bar in the city a couple of times. He made out with a few guys, and liked it enough, but he definitely wanted something more than a drunken hook up. Rick opened up his lap top, intent on googling something, but didn’t know what to type. Eventually he decided to post an anonymous question, and hope to get some serious answers. 

“Last night was my first time with a guy I have known a while, and I really like him. The thing is I can get fairly domineering in bed, which he seemed really into at the time. But afterwards he was really quiet and withdrawn, and left straight away.   
What can I do to fix this? / get him to give me another chance?  
We are both guys btw” 

After a quick re-read Rick pressed enter and sat back. No one was going to answer immediately so he busied himself with housework. This way, everything will be ready, if he manages to fix things with Daryl. It wasn’t a pig sty or anything, but it could do with dusting and a vacuum. He washed the sheets from last night, cleared the pile of mail from the coffee table, then he cleaned the windows, bleached just about everything in the kitchen, and then bleached the bathroom to oblivion for good measure.   
Rick took a quick but thorough shower, and headed out to pick up some supplies. 

He and Daryl had only ever shared a beer, so he had no idea what the man liked to eat. But he was a straight forward guy, and probably had simple tastes. Not that Rick expected him to be staying over, he told himself. This is just in case; so you can make up for last time. He was a hunter, so probably not vegetarian. Bacon and eggs was a breakfast everyone liked right? And coffee, and orange juice in case he doesn’t drink coffee. Rick thought for a sec, and also grabbed ingredients to make pancakes. Should he get something to make them tonight? Ordering in would probably be best, that way Daryl can tell him what he likes. He did grab a pack of his brand of beer thou. Just in case, Rick told himself again, as he stocked up on condoms and lube.  
When he got to the counter the cashier smirked, and Rick blushed, realizing how painfully obvious he was being, buying breakfast food, beer and condoms. Just in case, Rick told himself again, you still have to fix this first.   
Back at home, Rick stored everything away, and returned to his lap top. It was 12.37 so someone had to have replied in the last few hours. 

They had, the some answers were generic “be yourself” and “tell him how you feel”. A couple expressed concern at exactly how rough Rick had been, which made him cringe. But he remembered the look of peace and absolute trust Daryl had given him, while stretched out on his bed. And Rick was sure that it was more a matter of telling Daryl that this wasn’t a one night thing, and promising to tone down the bossy in bed thing. 

One message did catch his eye thou, asking if he had tried any Dom/Sub Dynamics before, and suggesting that Daryl had gone into something called “Subdrop” after their scene had ended. 

Rick had watched some BDSM porn before, and he got off to watching it just fine, but it seemed so theatrical and put on. He really couldn’t see himself in a leather suit, or making anyone call him Master. He hadn’t heard of subdrop thou, and quickly typed it into his search bar. 

Rick read just about every page that came up, then searched “symptoms of subdrop”, “caring for your sub in drop”. By this point Rick felt a little sick and was fairly certain that the dynamics they had last night had put Daryl into subspace. Which would be a good thing, if Rick hadn’t been an incompetent wannabe Dom, and not even known that aftercare was a thing. 

Rick was starting to panic, he needed to find his boy. He needed to take care of him. Rick looked at his watch, it was 1.20. Daryl didn’t finish work for hours yet, but Rick could just drive by, and take a look to see that he’s ok. He wouldn’t bother him at work thou, just drive by, then Park somewhere out of sight and wait for 6 o’clock to roll around.   
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Daryl felt like shit. He had got over whatever emotional shit had gone on last night, but now he just felt drained. And tired. After leaving Ricks he had walked around a while, showered at home, and headed straight to work. Dale usually stayed clear of Daryl when he was in a mood, so he knew his moping ‘round and cussin’ at inanimate objects was worse than usual when Dale told him to take the rest of the day off. Dale at least knew Darly had been there for hours before they opened, so Daryl didn’t feel like too much of a fuck up for taking off early. 

He stomped over to his truck and slammed the door behind him. His keys were in his hand, but he couldn’t bring himself to drive back to his empty house and wait out the hours until he was back at work. He used his arms as a pillow, propped over the steering wheel, and closed his eyes while he thought. The bar was a no go, he couldn’t’ face Rick right now. So maybe the woods? He didn’t have the energy to hunt, but just walking round, maybe finding a little patch of sun to take a nap in, that sounded nice.   
Next thing Daryl knew, he was jerking awake. It was disorientating to wake up in his truck in the middle of the day. There was a soft tap at the window, but it made Daryl jump regardless. It was Rick, he had that same lost puppy look on his face as when Daryl had left last night, but he also looked worried. 

Daryl fumbled for the door handle, and as it opened Rick slowly moved towards him like he wanted to hold him, but wasn’t sure of his welcome. Daryl welcomed it, he didn’t move towards Rick, but he sank into him arms when they wrapped around him. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been hugged, it had probably been his mom.

“I’m so sorry, Daryl” Ruck was rambling. “I shouldn’t have let you go when you were upset, should have taken better care of you.” 

Daryl just let the words wash over him, and began to feel a little more normal, and found the courage to put his arms around Rick too. He felt some tension drain from the other mans shoulders.   
“I’m sorry I got so carried away last night, my plan was to ask you out properly. Wine and dine you.” Rick said huffing a self-depreciating laugh. 

“Aint the winin’ n dinin’ type” Daryl muttered against Rick’s shoulder, trying to convey that he wasn’t mad at him. Hell last night had been awesome, until he embarrassed himself by freaking out at the end. Did Rick think he had done something to cause it? Was that why he was being so nice? 

Rick drew back to look Daryl in the eye. “I know I messed up, but do you think we could make this work between us?” He tilted his head trying to catch Daryls eye, but he couldn’t look at him.   
Daryl nodded, keeping his eyes on Ricks shirt buttons. “yeah,” he said gruffly “yeah, that’d be good.” 

He didn’t know how to talk it through, and tell Rick he hadn’t done anything wrong, without sounding like an idiot. And what if Rick was only trying so hard because he felt guilty. So Daryl let Rick drive him back to his apartment, and sat him on the couch and gently maneuver him so that his head was on ricks chest, and ricks arms were around his shoulders. He had a nice apartment, Daryl thought. All modern and bright and comfortable. 

Daryl had saved every penny he got after Merle went away so he could buy a dilapidated old house on the outskirts of town. That bitch that sold it to him, probably thought he was gonna cook meth in it. There was a lot of Damage, but most of it was simple to fix. He fixed up the roof, and windows, he plastered some walls, and gave it a lick of paint. Daryl thought the place looked halfway respectable. It even had a garage where he could build his dream bike someday. Still had to get better plumbing in the bathroom and kitchen, and maybe buy some furniture to fill it. It was a secret dream of his, since he was a kid, to have a nice house that he no one would look down on him for. 

Ricks started to run his fingers through Daryls hair. 

“you do that a lot” Daryl commented sleepily. 

“Sorry, do you mind it?” Rick asked, his hand pausing.

“no… s’nice.” Daryl corrected, not wanting him to stop. 

“I have a theory about what went wrong last night” Rick ventured tentatively. 

Daryl inwardly groaned, couldn’t they just not talk about things? 

“You know about D/S relationships right?” Well, that wasn’t what Daryl was expecting.

“Well I’m a Dom,” Rick continued “or at least I think I am, I never really got the chance to explore it before. Lori hated it. But it seemed like you were into it last night when I took charge. But like I said, I haven’t been able to do any D/S stuff before, and I messed up” 

Daryl was about to argue, but Rick kept going. 

“Subs are left in a really vulnerable place after, and it takes a lot of reassurance, and care from the Dom, to keep them from going into Subdrop. That’s a kind of depressed state. I didn’t know about that last night, so I didn’t take care of you like I should have, and I’m sorry.” Rick finished in a rush.

“Honestly, I don’t know what the hell was wrong with me last night.” Daryl admitted slowly, he was glad that Rick was letting him keep his head on his chest, rather than pressing for eye contact. “But I know that I really liked the sex part, and didn’t know “subdrop” was a thing ether.” 

Daryl raised his head to look accusingly at Rick “Who the hell told you about it?” 

Rick laughed and looked a little embarrassed. “I posted an anonymous question online, looking for advice.” 

“I’m dating a teenage girl trapped in a mans body.” Daryl deadpanned. Satisfied that Rick hadn’t been gossiping about him.   
Rick laughed and grabbed his phone. “How about we order in?” he asked. 

Daryl realized he hadn’t eaten since this time yesterday and nodded   
“Pizza, OK?” 

Another nod, accompanied by a grunt. 

“What kind?” Rick asked in amusement. 

“Big one” Daryl quipped, earning a swat on the ass, “alright a big one with lots of meat” he corrected. 

Daryl hardly ever ate out, trying to hunt and forage, so he could spend his money on repairs for the house. His only real treat, were the beers he shared with Rick, so he was looking forward to his first pizza in years.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Ricks POV

Daryl had practically wolfed down the pizza and promptly fallen asleep cuddled against Ricks chest. Rick felt at ease now that he knew they were on steadier ground. Daryl was giving Rick another chance, and he would do right by him. They still needed to discuss the sex thing, find out what Daryl was OK with, and assure him that Rick would back off, if Daryl wasn’t into it. A little coil of hope and arousal settled in his stomach as he remembered Daryl saying he had liked it. And how much he seemed to like it at the time too. This could be everything he had always wanted, and not just sexually. 

Rick had been checking out the solitary regular at the bar for weeks before getting up the courage to speak to him. But from the first night Rick had been hooked. There was something in the attentive and non-judgmental way he listened, that made Rick actually want to speak, and open up to him. The few things Daryl did say were always interesting, and he was witty too. As Rick stared down at the strong, gruff redneck peacefully cuddled against him, and was pretty sure he was in love.   
Rick picked up his laptop for something to do so that he could let Daryl sleep. The browser was still open on the question that he had asked that morning, and he typed out a quick thank you, telling him he was right about the subdrop, and that he had patched things up with his boyfriend. (It gave Rick a little thrill to type that… maybe he was a teenage girl) 

After browsing Facebook for a few minutes, mostly to see what Carl was up to, the other tab binged telling him he had a reply. 

“I’m glad to hear that. I am a Dom in a committed relationship myself, so I know how difficult it can be to navigate at first. If you need any more advice, I have a profile on a web community, for people like us. The message boards and group chats are a really good source for advice, and it’s also just nice to be reminded that there are plenty of people out there with the same tastes.” 

Rick clicked on the link provided, seeing the dramatic text and black backdrop he had expected, there were adverts for sex toys and porn websites along the right hand side. The title read, “Welcome to FetFile. An online community, for those with interested in anything other than the Vanilla. Please fill out a profile with your interests, feel free to make a username to stay anonymous.” 

Rick smiled remembering the nickname Daryl teased him with.

Username: Officer Friendly 

Gender: Male

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Rick had decided to be completely honest, even if not knowing what he was doing made him a pretty shitty Dom. That was why he was here, to learn so he could be a good Dom for Daryl. 

Role: Inexperienced Dom

Profile: I’m new to this lifestyle, although it is something I have been interested in for a long time. I have just begun a relationship in which we are testing the waters with D/S so to speak. And I would very much appreciate advice from any experienced Doms or Subs. 

Rick then filled out a questionnaire, rating how much certain situations would turn him on. Before his results were added to his profile. 

100% Dominant  
100% Caregiver   
71% Experimental  
58% Owner  
52% Daddy/Mommy  
38% Master/Mistress   
23% Rigger  
21% Primal (hunter)  
19% Brat Tamer  
13% Voyeur  
12% Exhibitionist  
7% Sadist  
0% Non-monogamist  
0% Degrader

If you are new to this, please remember take this test again your tastes will change as you become more comfortable expressing your desires, and living out your fantasy’s.   
Rick was surprised by some of the results. He had only ever thought of himself as a Dom in very general terms. For most of his life he thought it was just a dirty fantasy that he would never live out. After all he had intended to be a married man for the rest of his life, and Lori thought it was degrading for treat her like that. But this test showed that there were many facets to this that he hadn’t considered. And it also showed that he wasn’t a “degrader” at all. For the most part he was a Dom and a Caregiver. That sounded… perfect, like he had been longing for some undefined thing for so long, and suddenly it had a name. It made it feel less shameful too.   
He was so lost in thought that he was startled when he heard Daryl chuckle 

“You been watchin’ pornos while I was asleep man?” 

Crap, with all those adverts, and a site called Fetfile, this looked bad. 

“The guy that told me about Subdrop gave me a link to this website, so we could ask for advice. I figured it was a good idea.” Rick rushed to explain. 

Daryl seemed to accept that easily enough “You talk to him again?”

“No, I had to make a profile first.”

Before he could react Daryl had sat up and took the laptop form where it was perched on the arm rest. Rick blushed deeply as Daryl read through his profile. 

“You have to fill out a survey and it calculated your interests based on that” He murmured 

Daryl blushed too as he read it, but cleared his throat “maybe I should make a profile too?”

Rick grinned, feeling relieved “how about I make us some coffee, while you fill it out?”

Daryl seemed grateful for the privacy, and Rick took his time in the small kitchen. He used the French press that Lori had loved, and he had packed out of spite. Putting a bowel of sugar and jug of cream on a tray, along with some biscuits. He didn’t think about how ridiculous this would look to the manly man sitting next to him, until he had already set the tray down and saw Daryl suppressing a grin. 

“Almost done” Was the only comment he gave thou.

Rick positioned himself so he couldn’t see the screen and waited patiently, trying to keep his mind out of the gutter, and he blowing on his coffee to cool it.  
Daryl kept glancing at him and blushing, he would also put the corner of his thumb nail in his mouth while he considered his answers. Rick tried valiantly, once again, to think unsexy thoughts.

“Done” Daryl said quietly, tentatively putting the laptop on the coffee table between them. 

Username: Dare   
Gender: Male  
Sexual Orientation: Gay  
Role: Inexperienced Sub  
Profile: I dunno what I want really, but I liked what I tried so far. So guess I’m open to trying more.

100% Submissive  
85% Pet   
91% Experimental  
42% Brat   
28% Rope Bunny  
22% Primal (Prey)  
34% Masochist  
30% Switch  
12% Voyeur  
30% Vanilla  
12% Age player  
0% Non-Monogamist   
0% Slave  
0% Exhibitionist   
0% Degradee

Under the same note that Rick got about taking the test again as your tastes change, Daryl had a little more.   
“You have expressed some interest in Masochism/Pain Play. Whilst we encouraged you to rate things based on how much you would like to try them in real life. Please note that as this test is based on your reactions to theoretical situations, your enjoyment of pain could be theoretical also. 

Remember to only Sub for a Dom you trust, set up a safe word, and don’t hesitate to use it. “

Rick couldn’t believe how well Daryls profile complimented his. His boy was so perfect. 

They shyly smiled at one another, “Looks like where a pretty good match.” Rick said quietly.

“yeah” 

A ding from the computer let them know that they had a notification. The site was set up in a similar way to Facebook, and apparently Daryl had a friend request. Daryl clicked on it out of curiosity and was greeted by a close up dick pic, form “subslayer69”. Daryl quickly shut the laptop and looked guiltily at Rick, as though he expected him to be jealous. Rick, meanwhile had his hand over his mouth, trying to stifle a very unmanly giggle fit, which Daryl soon joined.   
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Later as they finished their coffee, another friend request popped up on Ricks tab. They smirked at each other, and Daryl reached over to open it. It was from DomAaron. 

Hi Officer Friendly, I hope you and your Sub are doing well. I told my partner Eric about you and he wants you both to feel free to ask us anything. It would probably be good to get a Subs perspective as well as a Doms.   
PS. I am an admin on the D/S forum, and it was pretty easy to see which of the new profiles was yours.   
From   
Aaron and Eric

“They seem friendly” Daryl said skeptically. 

“His advice helped me out before.” Rick reminded him. “Besides, I don’t wanna be making anymore rooky mistakes” he grinned.   
Rick grabbed the laptop and typed out a quick reply. 

Hi Arron and Eric  
Daryl and I are doing good. We do need advice, but I don’t really have any specific questions. I guess I don’t know where to start. Did you guys find anything difficult at first?   
From Rick and Daryl. 

Rick let Daryl waited for Daryls nod before clicking send. 

Hi Rick and Daryl, Eric here.   
Well, first of all, you guys should set up a safe word. Something you wouldn’t normally say, that means STOP.  
I would also recommend agreeing on a non-verbal signal (like tapping) in case the sub is gagged. Some subs also go into a non-verbal state when in subspace, so it’s good to have just in case.   
I would definitely say that the most important thing is figuring out what you both want together. A lot of D/S partners find it helpful to create a “contract”, which is more or a list of do’s and don’ts. That way you can both discuss certain activities or kinks before trying them. 

You can have anything you want in there, but ours contains a list of what we would like to try, The Rules the Sub follows, and both our Hard Limits. It’s really important to memorise each other’s hard limits. The things that are absolutely a no go. These are things to never even be used as punishments.   
Many Doms punish/discipline their subs when one of the rules they discussed have been broken.   
These punishments should fit the severity of the transgression, and while they are not enjoyable. The purpose is to reinforce the D/S dynamic. 

That sounded a little hard core. Rick really didn’t think he was up for “disciplining” other than maybe a little light spanking.   
Needing safe words, implied that he wouldn’t stop for anything but a secret signal, and Rick wasn’t going to do anything his Boy wasn’t 100% on board with.   
He shared a look with Daryl who seemed to be considering bolting. Rick reached out for his hand. 

“That all sounds a little, ah… advanced for us” Rick said with a nervous laugh. “We don’t need to do anything kinkyer than we already have, I just want their advice to make sure we’re doing it right.”  
Daryl seemed to relax at that, “not sure how I feel about gagging or punishments” he mumbled biting his thumb nail. 

“I don’t think punishments would be my thing ether.” Rick said honestly. “As for the safeword thing, I don’t want to do anything that you’re not exited to be doing. So I would stop at any sign of discomfort.”   
Daryl seemed less nervous for hearing that, and Rick didn’t like that his boy had been nervous about what Rick might want. 

“Daryl, this is something I really want to explore. But I want a relationship with you more. I know this is a weird second date, and we really don’t have to rush in to doing anything.”   
Daryl mouth quirked up into a cheeky grin “does this mean I’m gon’ have ta plan some weird ass dates too?” 

The tension eased as they laughed, and Rick put his arm back over his Boys shoulders. 

“Maybe the list is a good idea thou, even if we just start with Hard Limits and thongs we don’t really want to try? It doesn’t have to be comprehensive, we can discuss things and alter it as we go.”

“mmm” Daryl agreed “maybe we should put a bit of what we want in too? Give us somethn’ to go on.” 

“Good Idea” Rick mumbles with his face against Daryl hair. “can I tell you what I want?” 

Daryl turned in his arms to see him. 

“I love it when you let me take control, it turns me on, and makes me feel powerful and content all at the same time. I want to take care of you, and make you feel good, I want to make you come so hard you can’t see straight.”  
“  
I want that too” Daryl said, in the gruff voice he used when he was trying not to show what he was feeling, “I wouldn’t have thought I would like someone controlling me, but I didn’t feel trapped or nothin’. I just felt peaceful. Like I didn’t have to worry ‘bout anythin’ and just let you take care ‘o me. And it’s sexy as fuck when you get all alpha male.” 

Rick captured Daryl lips in a kiss, hoping he conveyed how much he loved the perfect boy before him, even if it was much too soon to say the words. Another Ding from the laptop interrupted them, and Rick inwardly groaned, having been ready to take Daryl right on this couch. But it was probably good to give them more time to discuss things. Rick reluctantly detached, and Daryl opened the message, looking a lot more curious then he was. 

“Hi Rick it’s Aaron again. 

I think my sub might have gotten a little carried away detailing the kinky side of things, and while all his advice is good, I really think you guys should take it slow. Maybe you could try some activities that aren’t strictly sexual, but still enforce the dynamic?   
Ie. You could bathe him.  
Your sub could kneel by your feet, while you pet his hair, or feed him by hand?   
Or maybe you could discuss with Daryl if he would enjoy service submission. Where he would serve you and you give him tasks to complete?”

“That doesn’t sound bad” Rick ventured, trying to gauge his Boys reaction.

“I… I think I might like the kneeling thing.” Daryl ventured hesitantly. 

Rick kissed him chastely “never be afraid to tell me what you want.” He said, already feeling himself slip a little into his Dom persona.   
“Kneel for me” He ordered gently, with a caress to Daryls face. 

Daryl slid onto the floor, and looked up at him with trusting eyes. One of his hands were holding on to the fabric of Ricks jeans, while he rested his cheek on Ricks knee.   
Rick began stroking Daryls hair as he spoke softly “The site and Eric, both mentioned needing safe words, so I think we should make one. I meant what I said about stopping at any sign you’re not enjoying something, but having a signal too can’t hurt, right?”  
“mmm” Daryl agreed

“Think of a word that you wouldn’t normally say for me” Rick encouraged.   
“.... Triumph” Daryl offered, after some thought. 

“Good,” Rick praised “Triumph is perfect. As for a non-verbal signal, tapping or banging something repeatedly seems easiest.”   
“mmm” Daryl agreed again.

“So Rick recapped, if you don’t like something, what do you do?”

“Punch you in the balls?” Daryl asked innocently. 

Rick chuckled “try again”

Dramatic sigh “I say “triumph” or start banging on something”

“or…”

“or… just generally say “no”, or “stop”, or pull a face.” Daryl finished dutifully.

“Good Boy” Rick smiled “Do you want to talk about things we don’t want to do now?” he asked, giving Daryl an out. 

Daryl fidgeted, snuggling into Ricks leg. How is this manly redneck so damn cute? “I already told you”

“no punishments and no gagging?” Rick asked

“mmh” Daryl confirmed.

“verbal answers please?” Rick wondered if Daryl might go into a non-verbal state like Eric had mentioned. 

““no punishments, no gagging” Daryl repeated. 

“good boy. Is there anything else? Anything that might bring up bad memories?” Rick tried to ask delicately. When he felt Daryls shoulders tense, he continued. “You don’t have to tell me what happened if you don’t want to, but I would like you to tell me anything that I should stay clear of”

There was a long pause, Rick continued to stroke his hair an waited. 

“No hitting me with anythin’”Daryl finally mumbled

“No hitting. That’s good. What else?” Rick asked gently. Studiously not thinking about who had hurt his boy, in case he started planning a murder. 

“Don’t get drunk before we do stuff?” Daryl sounded too much like he was asking, and Rick wasn’t sure if it was the sub head space or he really thought Rick would say no to anything he asked.   
“  
No drinking, that’s fine too.” Rick assured. “keep going” he encouraged

“Don’ wanna be locked in small spaces, or tied up or nothin’” Daryl said with his face pressed tight to Rick knee. 

His Boy was tense again and Rick felt like an asshole for making him talk about it. But these were things he needed to know. Rick didn’t get drunk often, but most of their interactions had been in a bar, and Rick had been toying with the idea of tying Daryl hands. So he was glad he knew that these were a no go. 

“Alright, I won’t do any of those things, I promise.” Rick assured him. “come here, sweet boy” Rick held his arms open, and Daryl crawled into his lap and buried his head against Ricks neck.

“I know that was difficult for you, but it’s better I know beforehand so we can avoid anything that upsets you.” Rick kissed his temple “thank you for being good for me.”

Rick held Daryl for a while, stroking his back, and kissing his temple. Occasionally he would softly tell Daryl how good he had been, or how gorgeous he was.   
Probably 20 minutes had passed, before Daryl shifted uncomfortably, and as Re drew back Rick saw why. 

“your hard” Rick said in surprise

Daryl blushed and looked away at that. 

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Rick corrected “I was just surprised, I thought you were upset.” 

“I was,” Daryl mumbled around his thumb, “but I liked you holdin’ me like that”

“Well then, we’ll have to do it more often” Rick smiled “stand up and undress for me” he said gently. 

Daryl did. He didn’t tare out of his clothes like last time, he seemed calm and peaceful, and Rick wondered if the beginnings of subspace were creeping in.   
“Here or in the bedroom?” Rick asked, as he enjoyed the view of Daryls hard cock bobbing out of its confines.  
Daryl thought about it, scrunching his face up like it was the most important decision he ever made. There was something adorably childlike in his expression.

“Bedroom?” Daryl asked

Rick smiled and leaned in close to whisper “good boy” and brush a kiss over his lips. As he stepped back, Daryl looked disappointed, Rick smiled and took the hint. Taking Daryls hot, hard cock in hand, and leading him gently to the bedroom. 

“Lie on the bed of me” Rick instructed. He smiled as Daryl eagerly took up the same position as before. On his back, arms over his head, and legs spread invitingly.  
Rick, still fully clothed, shooed Daryl a little further up the bed, so that he could lie between his thighs, and kiss over his stomach. Daryl moaned, as Rick took his sweet time teasing him. Kissing and nibbling the man’s abs, licking the flat plain just around his pubic hair, before biting his thighs gently. 

“Please Rick” Daryl groaned  
Rick crawled over him, careful not to touch his straining cock, so that his face was over Daryls. 

“Please what, sweetheart” Rick teased. 

“Fuck, please… touch me. Anything.” Daryl groused

“Alright” Rick agreed, dipping down to take Daryls nipple into his mouth. Daryl had sparse chest hair, and Rick found he loved the feel of it in his mouth. He alternated between sucking and flicking his nipples, as well as kissing and biting gently on his pecks. 

“Riiiiiiick” Daryl groaned 

“alright sweetheart” Rick cooed. Standing to undress. Daryl lent up to watch avidly.

Rick watched Daryls gorgeous flushed cock twitch, and licked his lips. He had never been with a guy before Daryl, and he really hoped he wasn’t about to give a crappy blow job. Rick settled himself back between Darlys thighs and without further ado, took as much of him into his mouth as he could. Which was about half. Remembering what felt good to him, he made sure to keep his teeth out the way, and swirled his tongue around the head, before adding more suction and bobbing up and down. What he couldn’t reach, he massaged with his hand, moving it in tandem with his mouth. He experimented. Varying the pace and pressure, pausing to lick along the vein on the underside, and exploring the sensitive tip.   
He looked up to watch as Daryl groaned and his hips twitched, wanting to buck up into his mouth. Rick felt a swell of pride that he could give his boy so much pleasure, and decided he was going to spend as much time as possible with his boys cock in his mouth, from now on. 

“Guuuugh, Rick, I’m gonna… ha mm… can I? Darly panted between groans. 

He pulled away with a pop “not yet” he grinned, going lower to mouth at Daryls balls instead. Rick took one into his mouth, and then the other, rolling and exploring. Pulling gently with his lips. He also reached down to give his own neglected and leaking cock a few tugs. 

He enjoyed the sounds of Daryls frustrated pleasure for a few more minutes, before returning to his cock. Pre-come had gathered at the tip and Rick collected it on his tongue, contemplating the taste. It wasn’t bad, but the act of tasting his lovers pleasure this way was already becoming addictive. Rick bobbed his head faster, and used both hands to rum his boys shaft and balls. Daryl was a groaning writhing mess, and if Rick had his way he would keep him like that at all times. 

“mmmm, ha…. M’ gonna” Daryl tried to warn him.

Rick responded with a moan. The vibrations form his throat drove Daryl crazy, so he did it again. And then once more, before Daryl coming. Rick tasted the warm, saltiness, and took Daryl in, as far as he could, stroking him through his orgasm.   
When his moans became whimpers, Rick finally released his oversensitive cock. Daryl lay boneless, and panting for breath, as Rick still with the taste of his boys cum in his mouth, gave himself a few frantic strokes before painting Darlys stomach with his own cum, and collapsing beside him. 

Rick hadn’t forgotten his mistakes last time and turned over to stroke Darys sweat damp hair from his face. 

“Jesus Daryl, that was amazing.” 

“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?” Daryl murmured with a languid grin, “If you’d given me a minute I would’a returned the favour.” He pouted. 

“next time,” Rick offered “and it was amazing for me anyway. Like I said, I’ve never been with anyone but Lori, but I’ve kinda been dying to try it since I laid eyes on you.” Rick admitted. 

Daryl snorted “Right, you spotted some scruffy redneck loner in a bar, and decided you was gonna suck him off?” 

“I spotted a guy with gorgeous eyes, and arms, and butt, and thought “Shit, I wish I could get up the courage to talk to him, and maybe also suck him off.”” Rick corrected jovially.   
They had caught their breath a little, and Rick rolled over to face Daryl, stroking down his sides, in what he hoped was a comforting way. 

You don’t gotta coddle me, I aint gonna freak like last time.” Daryl said, almost sounding as gruff as usual. 

“Last time I didn’t take care of you like I should have” Rick reminded him. “Who says I’m coddling anyway, can’t I just enjoy having a naked, sweaty man in my bed?”   
He said, clinging to Daryl like a limpet. Daryl tried to wiggle free, which only lead to Rick lying across him, and squashing him into submission.   
Daryl giggled, honest to god, he giggled. Before conceding “fine but we gonna have to shower, sometime.”  
Ricks ears perked up at the word “we”, but he didn’t want to move just yet.   
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. Hopefully I struck a good balance between loving relationship with well-rounded characters, and smutty smut. In future chapters these two are going to explore more kinky stuff. Comments, or suggestions for what you would like to see would be appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

They did shower together. After a power nap, Daryl grew restless and couldn’t help squirming. Eventually he was released form Ricks insistent cuddles. But Rick still practically chased him to the bathroom before he could lock the door, and was then promptly kicked out so Daryl could pee in piece. But Daryl reckoned he was on to something, and allowed him back in so they could share a languid shower.  
Daryl had never shared a shower with someone before. The closest he had got was probably when he was a kid. If there weren’t enough hot water, or the electric bill hadn’t been payed, he had to use Merles bath water after he was done with it. This was definitely better. 

Daryl let his soapy hands trail over Ricks shoulders, as Rick did the same to him. He could feel Ricks fingers over the bumpy, uneven patches along his back. Rick hadn’t pressed him to talk about the scars, which he was thankful for. He was a cop, and knew what they were, and what Daryl had told him about his limits were a pretty good clue too.  
They stood pressed together under the spray, and continued to soap each other up long after they were clean. Just as Daryl was contemplating how likely it was, that slippery shower sex would lead to a trip to the emergency room, Rick instructed him to turn around so he could wash Daryls hair. 

Holy Mother- that felt good. The combination of Ricks fingers massaging his scalp, and the water beating down on him was heaven. Was this a new erogenous zone he had discovered? Why weren’t more people talking about this? If Daryl hadn’t still been recovering from a phenomenal blow job, he would definitely have been hard. The rest of him was practically being held up by the other man.   
“like that?” Rick asked, unnecessarily as he rinsed away the suds.   
“mmmmmmhh” Daryl supplied. 

“Lets get you dry, before you fall down” Rick chuckled in his ear.   
“No’ yet” Daryl drawled petulantly.   
“Yes now,” Rick commanded in a warm voice, shutting the water off.

Daryl was steered gently, out of the shower. His limbs felt heavy and clumsy, and definitely would have fell on his ass without Rick supporting him. 

“Next time we’ll have a bath, I think” Rick mumbled to himself. Daryl didn’t want that, but they could talk about it later. 

Rick sat him on the edge of the tub quickly rubbed a towel over himself, before retrieving a soft, fluffy towel and drying Daryl reverently. Daryl should have been embarrassed, but he had never felt more at ease in his life. Rick placed a new towel on his hair and gently patted the water from the ends, before rubbing the towel over it. 

“You look like a sexy porcupine” Rick said ruffling his hair some more. Daryl snorted but didn’t complain. 

Rick helped him up, and guided him to sit back down on the bed. Daryl waited patiently, happily watching Ricks naked butt, as he rifled through his dresser. He pulled on some grey sweats, and a dorky fun run t-shirt. Daryl passively allowed Rick to dress him in a pair of dark red sweats, and plain white t-shirt. 

“Back to the couch, or stay here?” Rick asked gently 

Daryls brain was still moving slowly, but he knew he didn’t want Rick to go to sleep when he could be cuddling him. 

“couch?” He asked, looking to Rick for approval. 

Rick smiled, and kissed the top of his head, before taking his hands and leading back across the apartment. 

Rick sat down first and Daryl curled up against his side. They sat together peacefully, Daryl didn’t know how long, but Ricks hair was beginning to curl as it dried.  
“I didn’t wash your hair.” Daryl blurted 

“I washed it this morning” Rick rumbled calmly, still stroking Daryls back. 

Shit. He had let Rick give him an amazing blow job, and then just lay there and left him to jack himself off; and after that he didn’t even wash his hair. Rick must think he’s such a selfish pick. Get your shit together man, before you fuck this up, Daryl told himself.

Daryl abruptly sat up and settled himself between the other mans legs. He was busy trying to tug Ricks sweats down, when hands covered his to still them. 

“hey, hey, slow down” Rick said soothingly. “I’m flattered, but what brought this on?” he chuckled. 

“wanted ta return the favour.” Daryl murmured, not looking up. 

“well… it’s a nice thought, but honestly I’m not sure I can again so soon.” Rick said in a forced jovial way. “but that doesn’t explain what made you want to do it so suddenly?” 

Daryl sat in sullen silence, glaring at Ricks knee like it had offended his honor. 

“Daryl?” Rick prompted

“’s what I’m supposed ta do aint it? He challenged. 

Rick didn’t seem to know how to respond to that, and for some reason that pissed him off. He got up and started pacing, wishing he was in his old house so he could kick something over. He felt Ricks arms hesitantly wrap around him from behind, and he stilled. 

“That’s not what this is.” Rick said, why did he sound like he was trying not to cry? “Daryl, please believe me. I don’t expect you do anything that you don’t want to. I’m sorry I never meant to make you feel like you were… subservient or something.” He trailed off, Daryl guessed he didn’t know what to say ether. They stood there in silence for a few minutes, Daryl didn’t’ want to break the silence in case he made this any worse. He did need to make things up to Rick, but he should have been cool about it, and not freaked him out. 

“Maybe we should leave the D/S thing be for a while? Just be normal boyfriends?” Rick ventured tentatively against his shoulder. 

“NO!” Daryl yelled, spinning in Ricks grip to face him. 

He was suddenly very close to surprised blue eyes. And yes, Rick had been fighting tears. 

“Don’t wanna stop” Daryl said quietly

“Daryl, if its making you feel like you owe me blow jobs then…”

“aint like that” he interrupted “I just… You done loads of stuff for me, and I aint done nothin’ for you. Wanna keep doin’ what we were doin’ thou.” Daryl finished lamely, looking down at his shirt again.   
“But you’ve done loads of stuff for me!” Rick said incredulously. “You’re the perfect sub! Besides my whole Dom thing is wanting to take care of you remember.” 

Daryl deflated at that, he rested his head on Ricks shoulder, feeling like a melodramatic moron, “sorry for freaking out again” he said quietly. Apologies didn’t come easy to Dixons. 

“I’m sorry too.” Rick kissed the top of his head, and drew back to look at him. “I think we need to make some rules.”

Daryl fidgeted, looking away again. “What kinda rules?” He asked biting his thumb. 

“Rules to help me take care of you. First, we need to talk about aftercare. Is there anything you were wanting just now? When we were sitting on the sofa?” 

Daryl thought back. He had actually felt pretty great, up until he realised he hadn’t washed Ricks hair, and then he felt like a selfish asshole. He told Rick as much. 

“Hmm, so maybe you need verbal comfort as well as physical? If I had told you how perfect you were this afternoon, you wouldn’t have felt that way.”

“dun told ya’ you don’t gotta coddle me” Daryl returned gruffly. 

“And I told you, I’m not coddling you, I’m taking care of you. There’s a difference.” Rick said sternly. 

“Come on, let’s sit back down.” Rick continued, taking his hand. “I think we need more advice.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I was playing with how different "Normal Daryl" and "Sub Daryl" are, and also showing Daryl coming to terms with that side of himself.  
> 

Rick sent a quick thank you to Eric and Aaron, telling them he would be relying on internet articles and porno for guidance if it wasn’t for them. He also told them they now had a verbal and non verbal safeword, just in case, but that it shouldn’t be necessary, as he didn’t want to see his sub anything but enthusiastic. (Not that there is anything wrong with that, it’s just not their thing.)

He also thanked Aaron for the kneeling suggestion, telling him they both enjoyed it, and it helped get them into the right mind-set. Lastly, he wrote that they were going to write a contract, like Eric mentioned. They had a few hard limits written down, but did they have any more advice? 

He looked to Daryl, who was sitting passively at his feet, “Anything you want to add?” 

Daryl thought a while. Or maybe he had a question, and was just deciding on whether he wanted to ask it out loud. Rick ran a reassuring hand through his hair, and that seemed to help.  
“I wanna ask Eric if he has subdrop problems the same as I do?” 

Daryl phrased it like a question, but Rick was pretty sure that was just a part of the dynamic, and that he knew it was ok. 

“That’s a great idea” he praised, turning the screen so Daryl could type. Daryl shook his head and clutched Ricks leg. It was so adorable Rick left him to it, and added to the end of the message. “Regarding aftercare, I made sure to physically comfort Daryl tonight, but missed the mark on the emotional side. We have now made a rule that I will comfort him, physically and verbally. But is there anything else I could do?”

He watched as Daryl read it over, “we could do.” His sub corrected. 

Rick smiled and re-typed it, after getting a confirming nod, he hit send. 

“I know you didn’t enjoy talking about the hard limits,” Rick started “but it was good that you did, and now we can discuss other things.” 

“Like things we do wanna try?” Daryl asked, chewing on his thumb nail again, but looking exited. 

“If you like” Rick encouraged. 

Rick knew that talking didn't come easily to Daryl, so he had his boy turn around so that he was kneeling at the coffee table and set some paper and a pen in front of him. Watching Daryl slowly writing, as if carefully thinking out each letter, it struck Rick again how adorably childlike his boy was sometimes.

Rick peeked over his shoulder, and saw that he had drawn a dividing line down the centre of the page. And instead of a title for the columns, he had put a smiley face and a frowny face. That’s when it dawned on Rick. Maybe Daryl wasn’t just cute, when he was in sub space, maybe he was a little? He had read a bit about it, and had watched his fair share of porn that included someone getting called “Daddy” but he was definitely, going to need some more information. If he even was a little, He wondered if Daryl himself was aware of it. 

“What have you got there?” He asked warmly. 

Daryl turned and held up his list. In chunky round letters, he had added to the frowny face side, things that they had discussed earlier. 

“-no hurting Daryl  
-no tying Daryl up/ or locking him away  
-no saying bad things  
-no drinking  
-no baths”

It was jarring, seeing him acting so cute, and reading into the meaning behind those words. Rick swallowed, and focused on the new one. 

“No baths?” he asked lightly

“No baths.” Daryl said determinedly. 

“Alright then” Rick agreed, ruffing his hair “but you still have to shower when you get dirty.” 

“mkay” Daryl relented.

“what about the good side?” Rick prompted

Daryl turned back around and Rick sat forward on his seat to watch him write. 

“-Ricks cuddles  
-Rick saying nice things  
-Making me feel good  
-Doing things that make Rick feel good  
-Ricks smile” 

“That’s excellent Daryl, you’re doing really well” Rick praised, wondering if this was a separate kind of subspace.  
Rick had never seen him under when they weren’t doing very sexual things and he wondered if that was what made the difference? Daryl hadn’t talked that much in bed, but the cussing and pleading and demanding hadn’t seemed at all childlike.  
Daryl beamed at the praise and handed the list to Rick. 

“I’m going to keep this forever,” Rick continued “I’ll keep it somewhere special so I can look at it all the time” 

Daryl ducked his head and still grinning, brought his thumb up to his mouth. Rick thought that he was about to suck his thumb, but he just chewed the nail, the same way he often did. Rick wondered if that’s where the gesture came from.  
When Daryl yawned, Rick looked at the clock. Jesus It was 11.30, neither of them had slept the night before, and Daryl had work first thing. 

“come on sweet boy,” Rick murmured gently “let’s get you to bed”

“don’ wanna” Daryl argued feebly.

Rick knew this was a risk, but he wanted to do this for him. He knelt down and lifted Daryl. His boy gave a surprised squeak, but automatically wrapped his legs around his waist.  
He carried him strait into the bathroom, where he sat Daryl on the edge of the tub, before turning to dig out a spare toothbrush. He put some toothpaste on the bristles, ran it under the tap and handed it to Daryl expectantly. Daryl took it hesitantly, and began to brush, keeping his eyes on Rick as he did so. Rick smiled, stroked his boys hair, and turned to brush his own teeth. 

After he stood Daryl up so he could rinse, and ran the hot tap grabbing a clean face cloth to wash Daryls face the way he used to do of Carl when he was little. 

Rick led him to the bed and Daryl crawled over to the far side. Rick went to make sure the front door was locked, and turn the lights off. 

“Want me to leave the hallway light on?” Rick asked, pausing at the door. “just in case you need the bathroom in the night.” He continued, seeing Daryl hesitate.  
He remembered Carls insistence that he was too old for a night light, and the resulting nightmares. Daryl nodded and Rick left the light outside the room on, with the door ajar. He climbed into bed and was surprised when Daryl immediately curled up against his side. He could get used to this “little” thing, he thought happily as he drifted off to sleep. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daryl woke up in a soft bed, next to an amazing guy, and all in all felt pretty damn great. He had always got up with the sun, and reckoned Rick would sleep in another few hours. So he quietly padded into the kitchen to fix himself some coffee.  
He didn’t know the protocol for morning afters, his “dates” usually ended right after the sex. But he didn’t think sitting quietly until Rick woke up would be a problem. Besides he could just say he had only just woke up himself. Daryl picked up his phone from the coffee table and left a quick and quiet message with Dale. Telling him he was cashing in one of his sick days. Daryl had never taken one before, and besides, he had finished everything up yesterday before he left. So Dale could handle whatever new jobs came in. 

He set his phone back down and smiled when he spotted the “contract” he had scribbled out last night. Daryls smile faded, and his cheeks burned as he read it. God, it was so stupid, how the hell had Rick kept a straight face while he read it? Daryl closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He was absolutely not going to freak out for the third time in as many days, cuz that was a sure fire way to scare Rick off. 

He focused on picturing the way Rick had praised him, and stroked his hair when he showed him the list. Hell, Rick had carried him like a damn baby to the bathroom and washed his face. Daryl hadn’t asked him to do that. Rick hadn’t just played along, he’d took it further. So he had to have been into it, right? Daryl felt a lot calmer just from remembering Ricks praise, and decided he wasn’t going to let it get to him. He had a gorgeous man in bed, and he was going to enjoy it god damn it.  
He marched into the bedroom and crawled back into bed. Rick didn’t wake up, but he did make cute snuffling noises as he reached for Daryl in his sleep. Daryl enjoyed the way the tables had turned as ripped away the covers and settled himself over Rick, pinning him. 

“guh, wha?” Rick garbled blearily. 

“I’m not in subdrop now.” Daryl said

“Daryl?” Rick said, brain still not fully online yet. 

“I said, I’m not in subdrop now.” He repeated. 

“oh… s’good. You’re ok?” He asked, beginning to catch up.

“yeah, I’m good.” Daryl replied “And I’m not in subdrop now. So, that means you’ll let me blow you this time, right?” 

Daryl took Ricks stunned silence as a yes, and began working his way down his body. He noticed that while Ricks brain still hadn’t caught up, his dick was steaming ahead. Daryl pulled down his pants and Ricks morning wood nearly smacked him in the face. He took it in his hand and gave it a few strokes, before lapping at the head with his tongue. 

Daryl had done this a few times before. Sure his partners never stuck around, but he could easy get a one night stand when he needed it. He had more experience with guys, so he should have been more confident. Except Rick had turned out to be a fucking filatio prodigy, so he wanted to make this amazing. 

He swirled his tongue around the sensitive head, before sucking him in deep. He bobbed a few times, hollowing his cheeks. On the third time down he let the tip hit the back of his thought, and swallowed to keep from gagging. The motion of his thought muscles massaged Ricks tip and made him writhe and shout something, but Daryl was pretty sure they weren’t actual words. He pushed a little deeper, before backing off so he could breath. He felt hands in his hair, and braced himself to be shoved back down, but Rick just held on. He looked up to meet Rick eyes and took Rick back in, he gagged a little, but kept going until his lips were touching Ricks pubes. The other man looked like his heart might have stopped, and Daryl was proud to have put that dumb look on his face. Daryl stayed there as long as possible, before pulling back, cursing his need to breath. He was about to take him in again, but Rick held his head back.

“Shit, Daryl, wait, wait!” Rick panted frantically, “If you keep going like that I’m gonna come.” 

“That’s the idea.” Daryl grumbled, not budging from between the mans thighs. His voice sounded rougher than usual.

“Just gimme a sec,” Rick told him, stroking his hair. 

Daryl did, but he took the “sec” literally, and began lapping at Ricks swollen tip some more. Rick moaned and leapt up. Grabbing Daryl by the shoulders and pining him. It was a miracle they hadn’t fallen off the damn bed.  
“You’re going to pay for that.” Rick huffed.

“What ya gonna do, spank me?” Daryl challenged with a wicked grin. It was something he had been thinking of since he took that damn online test.  
Rick looked surprised, but smiled like the Cheshire cat, and Daryl took that as a yes. 

Rick sat back on his heels. 

“Strip” He ordered. 

Daryl stood and scrambled out of his cloths. 

His own neglected cock was straining, and he let out a little wine as Rick ignored it and strode past him. 

“This is a punishment, remember?” Rick said over his shoulder. 

Rick sat on the couch and patted his knee. “Face down, over my lap” he instructed. 

Daryl did as he was told, still pouting form not being led by his cock. Rick guided him into position, so his cock was between Ricks parted legs, and his backside was on display. Daryl hadn’t reckoned on how embarrassing this position would be.  
Ricks soothing hand, rubbed up and down his back. 

“Christ you’re gorgeous.” He said above him “You know, I was joking when I said that this was a punishment, right? That was fantastic, I just didn’t want it to be over so quickly.”

Daryl knew that, it was pretty clear the man had been enjoying himself. 

“Riiiiiiick” He prompted, wiggling his butt to get his point across. 

“alright,” He chuckled “We are going to start off gently, and work out way up. When you are ready for more, you are going to ask for it.”

“mmmmm” Daryl nodded frantically

“Remember your safe words?” 

“Mmm…. Triumph.”

“Or?” 

Daryl waked the side of the sofa a few times. 

“Good, good boy” Rick soothed. Stroking a gentle hand over his backside. “Ask me.”

Daryl hated the asking part, but somehow it also turned him on. “Please Rick, will you spank me” he said in a miserable monotone. 

“I think you can ask more nicely that that, sweet boy” Rick cooed, as though he was content to sit there all day. 

“Christ Rick, will you please slap my ass?!” Daryl gritted out. 

“Of course Darling.” Rick said giving him a gentle smack. 

At Daryls grumble, Rick reminded him that they were starting gently. He built a steady pace, and soon it felt like a warm stinging sensation building steadily. Rick would stop now and then, to rub or squeeze his ass, until Daryl asked for more. All the while Rick would tell him how good he was being, and how sexy he was. Daryl felt that spaced out, contentment creeping back. He would be content to lie there all day. Except that he also really wanted to come.  
His cock was still hanging untouched between Ricks thighs, but if he canted his hips just right, he could brush the tip across the sofa below. Rick seemed to catch on to what he was doing and chuckled.

“All right sweet boy, sit up for me.” 

Daryl wined, but did as he was told. Rick turned him so they were facing each other, and had Daryl straddle his lap. Their cocks were pressed together this way and Daryl moaned, rubbing against him. Rick gave him another sharp swat on the ass, and he whimpered and stilled. 

“Be a god, boy and stay still for me” Rick told him. 

Daryl was concentrating on being good, so he wasn’t prepared for Ricks slick hand to wrap around both their shafts. It was glorious. Rick was a fucking genius. He must have brought the lube out here with him, unless he had been hiding it all over the apartment, in case of emergencies. Either way it was perfect. 

“That’s it, sweetheart, you can move now.” Rick told him. 

He canted his hips in time with Ricks hand, and moaned when he felt his other hand knead at his sore ass. 

“aint gon’ last” he mumbled, through his blissed out haze. 

“Me nether” Rick panted. 

“Rick, can I?”

“Yes, sweet heart”

Daryl wrapped his hand over Ricks, and together they were able to touch more at once. He managed 4 or 5 more strokes before his whole body was shuddering with his orgasm, and soon after Rick joined him. 

They sat together in a exhausted heap for maybe 20 minutes, and Rick was definitely doing his “verbal comfort” thing. 

“…so gorgeous, Daryl… god, that was amazing… I love the noises you make…” 

Daryl was secretly enjoying it, but eventually he raised his head from Ricks shoulder to look at him. 

“I aint gon’ freak out again” he said with a shy smile “but I could go for some breakfast” 

Ricks eyes went wide as he looked at the clock on the wall. 

“Aren’t you late for work?”

“Called in sick” Daryl admitted bashfully, “never have before and, I got everythin finished before I took off yesterday, so it’s fine” He hurried to explain. Not wanting Rick to think he was some lazy bum. 

Rick just smiled “I’m not in until tomorrow. How do you like pancakes? Or, I got bacon and eggs?” 

“ether is fine” Daryl mumbled, not used to being fussed over. 

“Both it is” Rick nodded decisively, as he sat up and pulled his sweats back on. “You wanna check if Aaron and Eric replied?” 

Rick turned the radio on to some classic rock station, and started rummaging in the kitchen. Daryl, turned the laptop back on and refreshed the screen. They did have a reply, but Daryl wasn’t sure he was up for it. 

“You wanna eat at the counter, or the coffee table?” Rick called from the kitchen.

Daryl blushed. Usually when Rick was giving him a choice of rooms, he meant where they were going to be having sex. 

“Ether’s fine” he said gruffly. 

Apparently Rick was more perceptive than he thought, because he popped his head out the door, to check on him. 

“You good?”

“yeah…. Aaron invited us to some D/S meet up in Atlanta.” Daryl told him, going for neutral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, suggestions of what you guys would like to happen would be appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Rick sat down to read Aarons message, while Daryl pulled his clothes back on. Rick could see him from the corner of his eye, watching for his reaction. 

“Hi guys, good to hear that you’re playing it safe with the safewords (pun intended). It’s a good idea to stop at any sign of discomfort, but the safeword is designed as a failsafe to avoid any misunderstanding. So it’s important to have one, and remind each other of it.   
Your profile said you were based in Georgia. If you’re anywhere near Atlanta you should think about coming down to a D/S meetup we have every month. It would be a really great way to meet other people with similar interests and experiences. It’s really great to be able to talk to people openly about this part of yourselves.  
Don’t worry I’m not asking you to an orgy or anything. (Although some of the couples there met that way). We meet at a bar, called “Mother Dick” every month. You don’t need to do anything other than show up and talk to some people, and if it isn’t your thing you can just duck out and go enjoy the city.  
Here’s a link to the newsletter.”

Rick wasn’t sure how to feel about this. On one hand he definitely wanted to learn how to do this, to keep from making any more mistakes. On the other hand, he really, really wasn’t comfortable with the idea of going to a D/S club. He just couldn’t picture himself donning some kind of leather jumpsuit and parading Daryl around. (That’s what they did in pornos anyway).   
By the looks of the way Daryl was ravaging his thumbnail, it didn’t seem like he was at ease with the idea, ether. 

“I guess it depends on how tame this meet-up really is.” Rick said, “I mean, I want to talk to other Doms and Subs, but that’s all.” 

“mmh” Daryl agreed, but he cased gnawing his thumb so hard. 

Rick clicked on the link, Aaron had sent. It was mostly just the kind of messages you would find on Facebook. Announcing that they are moving in together, Birthday messages and stuff like that. This didn’t seem so bad.   
They fired off a quick answer to Aaron, saying that they would discuss it, but they weren’t sure they were ready. 

“The meet up isn’t for two weeks yet. We have plenty of time to decide.” Rick said as he led Daryl to the kitchen, and sat him down at the small two seat table. 

Daryl looked a bit daunted by the enormous stack of pancakes and bacon, Rick placed before him. And Rick laughed awkwardly.

“I may have gotten carried away.” 

Daryl huffed a laugh, as he shovelled a fork full of syrupy pancake into his mouth. 

“Oh sweet Jesus, these are good!” Daryl practically shouted. 

Rick laughed, loving how the man didn’t seem to have a medium volume setting, he was ether quiet as a mouse, or yelling. Rick spent a lot of time, furtively staring at the man across from him, Lori would be appalled by his table manners, but Rick found it endearing. And the appreciative moans and slurping noises he was making were making him Horney as hell. Rick didn’t even manage to finish half of his, but Daryl seemed to be going for some kind of record. 

“You don’t have to eat the whole thing, I know I made way too much.” Rick assure him, in case he was doing this out of politeness. 

“s’ a waste if u don’t” Daryl said determinedly, eyeing his remaining food as though contemplating climbing a mountain. 

“It’s just flour and milk,” Rick said, “don’t force yourself.” 

When Daryl didn’t look convinced, Rick stood and pried the fork from his hand, before setting both their plates on the counter. He remembered Daryls stories about having to hunt if he wanted to eat, and wondered if he had some issues with wastefulness. He didn’t seem upset right now, but he had been gearing up to eat until he popped, so Rick would keep an eye on that. 

He chuckled when he noticed Daryl had smudges of syrup around his mouth, and wet a tea towel to wipe his mouth. Now that Rick knew Daryl was open to being cared for this way, he found it came naturally to him. Daryl sat passively while Rick cleaned him up, and smiled when Rick kissed his freshly clean lips.

“What would you like to do today?” he asked.

Daryls smile faltered and he looked down. 

“I should probably get out of your hair, huh?” 

“No!” Rick cleared his throat, and tried to sound less crazy and desperate “I mean, I’d like for you to stick around?” 

“Mmm” Daryl agreed with a shy smile. 

“We keep getting side tracked when we try to talk about the list.” Rick reminded him gently. 

Daryl nodded. “Maybe we should look up what kinds of things other people put on their lists?” 

“There’s an idea”   
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Half an hour later, Rick and Daryl were back on the couch, Daryl had the laptop on his knee, and Rick rested his chin on the other mans shoulder while they read.

Occasionally Daryl would pause to scribble something down, on a scrap of paper, but “scribble” was the operative word, and Rick couldn’t fathom what it said. 

“I was thinkin’,” Daryl mumbled. “Maybe we should test some of this stuff out in a no-sexual way first?”

“What stuff were you thinking?”

“umm… I mean, I know I said I didn’ wanna be tied up or nothin’, but I was thinking that a... erm … a Gag might be ok?” 

Daryl was blushing so hard, Rick was worried he would do some kind of damage, but it was the cutest thing. He would give his boy any damn thing he wanted. The way that they were sitting meant that Rick couldn’t see Daryl’s face, but that probably made it easier for him to open up. 

“That sounds good.” Rick said simply, kissing Daryls burning temple. “Anything else?” 

“mmm…” 

Rick waited, but sensed Daryl had reached his limit with sharing for now, so he offered his own suggestion. 

“I liked the headspace you were in last night,” He chose his words carefully, avoiding the word little. “When you let me take care of you, and get you ready for bed?”

“Ya mean when I was acting like a damn baby?” Daryl said gruffly. 

“Don’t say it like it’s a bad thing.” Rick scolded him lightly. 

Than eased some of the tension that had crept into his boys shoulders. 

“Didn’ realize I was doin’ nothin at the time.” Daryl admitted, “But I liked it too.” 

“maybe we should write some of this down,” Rick said, picking up the notebook from the coffee table. 

“Don’t gotta use that system.” Daryl protested, as Rick drew a smiley face with a question mark. Rick hadn’t been lying when he said he was going to keep Daryls list forever, and he told him as much. The new additions to the list read :

:) ?  
(Things we can Try)  
-Gagging (in a non-sexual context, to test it.)  
-little play (in a non-sexual context)

Rick watched for Daryls reaction after writing “little play” but all he said was “that’s what it’s called, huh?” Daryl started chewing his thumb again, which was a sure sign of nerves. 

“What sorta stuff should we do?”

“Whatever we want” Rick said mildly “we don’t even know if you will be in the same head space again, so why don’t we just see how it goes?” 

Daryl nodded his agreement, so Rick placed one of the couch pillows by his feet.

“Kneel down for me, sweetheart.” Rick gently ordered. 

Daryl did, happily, and rested his head on Ricks thigh. Rick began to stroke Daryls hair while he tried to decide how to proceed. 

“Are we trying to get you into a little head space, or carrying on as usual?” 

Daryl shrugged unhelpfully, and nestled closer to Ricks leg. He seemed to be enjoying the no decisions part of the dynamic. 

“How about we watch some TV?” Rick suggested, already picking up the remote. Daryl was giving him a skeptical look, he had probably been hoping for something a little more hands on. 

“You like the loony tunes?” 

Daryls shrugged again, watching Rick rather than turning to look at the TV. 

“Come sit in my lap so you can see.” Rick told him. 

Daryl awkwardly stood, and looked a little lost, until Rick guided him to sit with his legs across his lap and his head cradles against Ricks chest. 

“What did you like to watch when you were a kid?” Rick asked

“Didn’ never get to watch nothin, except what Pa had on.” Daryl murmured against his neck. 

Shit, that was a stupid move. Rick scolded himself. 

“Well I always liked the Loony Tunes.” Rick deflected, not wanting to put his boy in a bad headspace. 

“what else did ya like?”

Rick thought back. “Hung out with my best friend Shane, pretty much since we met in junior school. We used to go out riding our bikes. It was always pretty much him thinking up dumb shit for us to do, and me going along with it.” Rick chuckled “This one time he dared me to go touch the front door for the creepy abandoned house, that everyone said was haunted.”

“You do it?” 

“Yeah, but the porch steps made this loud screechy noise when I stepped on ‘em. Nearly killed my self running away. Didn’t stop running till, I got home, which is when I realised I had left my bike behind, and my Mom dragged me back to fetch it. Shane’s never let me live it down.” 

Rick wondered if Shane felt the same loss he did when he remembered times like that. He might a little, he thought, but he had only lost Rick through his own selfish actions. Rick had been betrayed by his Wife and best friend.

“Merle used to get me into shit all the time.” Daryl said fondly, “He was 11 years older, an’ I was always following ‘im n his pals round, tryin’ ta be one a the big kids. They used to let me drink with em’ n laugh their asses off when I puked.”   
Rick felt a pang of sorrow, for the younger Daryl he would never know. But he was glad Daryl had shared that with him. He stored that bit of information away, determined to understand his boy better. 

They watched Bugs Bunny’s antics in silence for a while, Daryl seemed to be getting into it, chuckling now and then. His laughter was getting more frequent, and when it turned to giggles, Rick new his boy was in “little space”.   
As “That’s all folks” was scrawling across the screen, Ricked looked down to see Daryl had the tip of his thumb in his mouth. He wasn’t biting his, nail, just holding it there, and Rick counted it as a victory that he was comfortable enough to do even that.   
Rick looked at the clock. It was 10.55 and his shift didn’t start until 7.

“What would you like to do now?” Rick asked, kissing Daryls forehead. 

“…play game?” His boy asked quietly.

“That’s a great idea!” Rick encouraged “What do you think we should play?” 

“ummm… Hide go Seek?” Daryl said a little more confidently. 

“Yeah! Why don’t you go hide, and I’ll count to 20?” He said

Daryl scrambled off his lap. “No peeking!” He shouted as he ran. 

Rick obediently put his hands over his eyes, and started counting loudly, so Daryl wold hear him from the other room. 

“Eighteeeeeeeeen…Nineteeeeeeeeen…TWENTY! Ready or not, here I come!” He yelled in a sing song voice. 

He stuck his head in the kitchen, “Are you under the table?” He asked theatrically, knowing Daryl wasn’t. “Aaaare, you in the closet?” He asked as he swung the door open. 

“Aaaare you under the bed? Aaaaare you in the wardrobe?” Having heard him clatter in here he knew that’s where he was. He flung the door open. No Daryl. 

His sneaky boy had been making loads of noise on purpose, to mislead him. 

“Where could Darly be?” He asked loudly the only place for him to go from in here was the bathroom.   
“Are you in the bathroom?” He asked, leaping through the doorway. No Daryl. He must have crept past, while Rick had his head stuck in a closet. Damn he was good at this, Rick chuckled to himself. He was a big guy in a tiny apartment, it was actually kind of impressive. 

“Where oh where could Daryl be? He called. He saw some movement by the couch, out of the corner of his eye. Rick faked going towards the kitchen, before spinning around and leaping towards the sofa.   
Daryl squealed delightedly, ducking under Ricks grasp and running into the bedroom. Rick chased him, and wrestled him onto the bed. Daryl was still giggling and half-heartedly trying to escape while Rick began peppering his face with kisses and tickling him. Once Daryl was exhausted from laughter. Rick let up, and lay down next to him, both of them grinning like idiots. 

“Thank you Rick.” Daryl said quietly. His thumbnail was back in his mouth, and he seemed to be “big Daryl” again. 

“You don’t have to tank me, I enjoyed it.” Rick said honestly. 

“You really don’ think its stupid?” 

“Of course not!” Rick said, gathering Daryl back up into his arms. “You know what I do think? I think you’re gorgeous, and sweet, and sexy, and funny, and I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you.”

“Aint so bad yourself” Daryl responded in his usual gruff fashion. 

"How are you feeling?" Rick asked

Daryl thought a moment. He knew Rick was asking if he needed any aftercare. But honestly the whole play had been about care, and he felt pretty great. Rick nodded thoughtfully as he told this to him. 

"That makes sense," he said slowly. "But you need to let me know, when you need something," He added seriously. 

Daryl decided to settle the issue, by straddling him and kissing him firmly.

"Rick..." Daryl said softly, against his lips.

"Yeah?"

"You suck at Hide go seek."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's right, two updates in one night!   
> These are pretty much setting up the "plot" for scenes I want to write. Let me know what you guys think :)

Chapter 5

Rick dropped Daryl off outside the Auto repair shop, where he had left his truck the previous day. They reluctantly parted, with only slightly more kissing and groping than was usually publically acceptable. Rick then spent the whole of his shift alternating between grinning like a love-sick idiot, and resenting that he had to work for a living instead of being a full time boyfriend. 

He hadn't forgot the list thou, and planned to head straight to the nearest sex store after work, to buy his boy an amazing Gag. He didn't know if there were such a thing as fancy Gags, but if there were, Daryl was getting the best one.   
Rick stepped into the Sex store hoping he didn’t appear as nervous as he was. Luckily he had some jeans and a t-shirt in his locker at work. So it’s not like any one would look twice at him. But he still drove through three towns before deciding he was far enough away that he wouldn’t meet anyone he knew.

A big redheaded guy sat at the counter, doing a good job of appearing to ignore him, whilst keeping an eye on his movements. Rick walked strait past the fluffy handcuffs and lollipop penises, and paused at the dildo isle. That’s right, a whole isle of them. Rick hadn’t thought there would be this much choice… huh. He was caught off guard by the loud belly laugh, from the moustachioed giant at the counter. 

“You should see your face man” he chuckled. “What are ya after?”

“Ummm” Rick said brilliantly. 

“For you or someone else?”

“Me and my boyfriend” Rick said, deciding to go all in. “I’m new to this, but he isn’t.” 

“All right then, this here’s a pack with size options, so you can work your way up.” He said grabbing it and handing it to Rick. “And for the more experienced boyfriend, how ‘bout a big ole’ vibrator? I got this one, makes my man squeal like a pig.” He said with a wicked grin. 

“Ok.. uh, thanks” Rick said

“Also prostate massages are less bulky, but more precise, these are good too. Need lube?” the brash redhead continued “this works well with latex.” he said, pointing out what looked like an industrial sized jar. “Little bottles are better, thou, cuz, you can keep um all over the house.” Rick was so glad they were the only two in the shop.

“You should probably get some of this to keep in the bathroom as well; this is oil based so it don’t wash away.”

“Ok” was all rick could manage. 

“How bout I leave this at the counter so you can keep browsing?” 

“Sure… thanks” Rick answered. 

Rick returned to the till, a while later, sheepishly placing some anal beads with graduating sizes on the counter, along with two butt plugs. He willed the loud man not to comment. No such luck. 

“Matching butt plugs huh? Aren’t you the romantic?” He boomed. “Good choice on the beads thou, just remember you don’t have to take ‘em all at once. And take ‘em out before you cum, or you’ll have a hell of a time.” He laughed. 

“I will, thanks” Rick answered distractedly. His eye had been caught by an array of ball gags behind the counter. How the hell had he forgot the thing he came here fot in the first place?

“If you’re just getting acquainted, I think it’s a little early for those buddy.” He said amiably. 

“It’s something we’ve talked about.” Rick murmured. “They look a little uncomfortable thou….”

“Some of ‘em are designed to be. It’s part of the appeal. This ones smaller and the ball is squishy, so your jaw won’t ache so much. You can always try it out on your own, before letting him put it on you. Just don’t rush it to trying anything you’re not ready for.”

“We talked about testing it out in a non-sexual way first.” He said 

”Good.” The redheaded stranger said protectively. “Sounds like this guy will look after you properly.” 

Rick didn’t correct him, about who would be wearing it, but it boosted his Domly pride knowing that this guy thought they were doing the gag thing right.

“I’ll throw one of these in too,” The guy added after he had payed. Handing him what looked like a colostomy bag. Rick tried to remain politely neutral. 

“It’s an enema bag, dummy. For cleaning you out all nice and fresh before your first time." The guy winked. "The instruction are with it, use warm water, and do it at least twice.” 

Rick thanked him again, and hurried out, trying not to imagine what people would think, seeing a guy coming out of a sex store, with two full carrier bags.   
He stowed the bags in the trunk, and began making his way through the town. He didn’t really know it that well, and had been pretty distracted on his way here. But now his mission was completed, he calmly took in the scenery as he drove. Rick impulsively threw on his indicator, and pulled over. He was out of the car and standing in front of the toy store before he even really thought about it. Daryl might not be ready for that kind of play, hell me might not be interested in it at all. But it wouldn’t hurt to get a couple of things, just in case.

Rick walked in and looked around. Robots, and helicopter drones weren’t right, nether were the Action Man sets, Lego, or the big Pirate Ship. Plastic guns, nope. Plastic animals, dinosaurs, a giant snake, nope, nope, nope. He made his way over to the soft toys, Daryl would want something simple. Tucked in the corner on the bottom row was a little tan colored bear, wearing a biker jacket with the name “Grizzle” on the back. It was perfect. Maybe Daryl wouldn’t want to play with it. But he could definitely see him tucked up in bed with it, and the image was almost too cute. 

On the way out Rick also grabbed a coloring book and some pens, along with a whole bunch of candy. He wondered if he should pick up some other kids food. Juice boxes, or pop tarts? Or maybe he should just see how it went with these, first.   
Across the street, there was a lingerie store. He knew he was getting carried away now, but there were some red lace French nickers that called out to him. He didn’t even plan on asking Daryl to wear them. But he liked the idea, and having them. Because owning them was that much closer to seeing his gorgeous boy wearing them. He bought the red pair, along with some black ones with while lace patters on the sides, and some blue ones that matched Daryls eyes. Those were his favorite.   
Yes, he had gone overboard, but it didn’t matter, because he could hide all this at the back of his closet, and just bring something out if it was needed. Besides, a Dom should be prepared. That’s his job right? Right?


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl shut his front door behind him and immediately felt alone, in his stupid empty house. Rick had work tonight, So Daryl had the rest of the day to himself. Which was nothing new. He was a pretty solitary guy, when you get right down to it. Besides there was plenty of repairs he still needed to do around the house. 

Shit, come to think of it, he was gonna need to fix the place up in case Rick wanted to come over. He scanned the place, trying to see it as Rick would if he walked in. Ricks apartment was small but modern and comfy. This place was a building site. Hell, he didn’t even have proper furniture, he still had patio furniture in the kitchen, and a ratty pull out sofa in the living room. 

His house was the thing he was most proud of, but it was a work in progress, it would be humiliating if Rick thought it was a dump. His next job had been to fit the kitchen, but he could always put that off and use the money to get a couple of things to make the place more comfortable. He didn’t know the first thing about furniture or decoratin’ shit, but how hard could it be?  
First off, he moved the paint cans, tarps, and his tools the garage. Everything was always covered in dust from him sanding and sawing shit. He didn’t usually try too hard to get rid of it, since it’d be dirty again soon anyways, but he swept the place three times, to make sure it was clean. Then he cleaned the windows, wiped down the kitchen, and bleached everything in the bathroom. Then he started to think about what the place needed, and when that failed, he googled pictures of nice rooms on his phone. 

Bedroom:  
1\. A bed  
2\. Nice bedsheets (who the hell needed that many pillows?)  
3\. Dresser   
4\. Lamp

Sitting Room:  
1\. Sofa  
2\. Coffee table   
3\. TV  
4\. Lamp (huh, there were lamps in every damn picture)  
5\. Shelves (did he need shelves if he didn’t have any shit to put on em?)

Bathroom:  
The bathroom just needed re-tiled and new faucets, plus if he made a wet-room they could have all the shower sex they want. in fact, that job was going to the top of the list. Daryl grabbed his keys and headed out. 

A few hours later, Daryl was the proud owner of a shit-load of tiles, some fancy looking vintage faucets, (that he fully intended to tell people were already in the house when he got it) and a new tan leather sofa. The label said chesterfield, so he had named it Chester for short. He also bought some blue pillows, because the picture form the internet had blue pillows. He liked the way it looked in his house, and he felt strangely proud of himself just for buying a damn sofa. 

Next he got to work tiling the bathroom. Taking the old ones off was the hardest part, but he was still working long into the night, before it was perfect. Once it was done, he collapsed onto his old sofa bed, still grimy and dusty, and slept like a brick.   
The next morning he tested out his new fancy shower, (which he couldn’t wait to show Rick) and headed into work. He was going straight to Ricks after work, and Daryl discovered that having something to look forward to made the day drag. He kept himself busy, more than making up for having the previous day off, and at 6 on the dot he was out the door. 

When he knocked, Rick answered so fast that Daryl wondered if he had been waiting at the door. Daryl kicked the door closed behind him and then they were kissing. Ricks arms were wrapped tightly around his back, and his lips were soft and demanding at the same time. 

But then stupid Rick drew back, mumbling something about dinner. Daryl held him where he was, and nibbled at his jaw, he loved the feel of his stubble under his lips. 

“I, um, got you something.” Rick said hesitantly, gesturing to the coffee table. 

Daryl saw what he was pointing too, and picked it up to see what it was. 

“You got me a gag?” Daryl asked. No one but Merle had ever bought him anything. Well, bought/stole. It might be weird, but he was gonna keep this forever. 

“is… I mean, if it’s not the right kind or something, I don’t matter…” Rick rambled nervously. Daryl couldn’t keep form grinning at how sweet he was. He spun round and held it out to him. 

“Put it on me?” He asked excitedly. 

Rick seemed relieved, and opened the plastic box. The actual gag part was a squishy red rubber ball, with a metal bridal running through it, attached to leather straps. Rick kissed him, before popping the ball into his mouth, and looping the straps over his head. They attached with Velcro, Daryl noted absently, so at least it wasn’t going to get tangled in his hair. 

“How does it feel?” Rick asked

Daryl found he couldn’t really smile with it in, but he made an appreciative noise and nodded. This was better than he had imagined. He already felt the subspace creping in, and felt secure and relaxed. 

“Good,” Rick said stroking his hair. “Remember the non-verbal safeword?”

Daryls smacked his thigh three times. 

“Good boy. You look gorgeous like this.” Rick smiled “I also want you to hold your fingers up so you can tell me how you are feeling. 1 means you want to stop, 10 is amazing. Ok?” 

Daryl nodded, thought for a minute, and then held up seven fingers. Rick seemed pleased by that. 

“I was thinking we should try this out while we had something to do, so it’s easier to keep it non sexual.” Rick said, Daryl cursed himself for having suggested that. “So how about you help me make dinner?” 

Daryl nodded.

“You like Latin American Stew?

Daryl shrugged and nodded. 

Rick took his hand and led him to the kitchen, where the ingredients were already laid out on the bench. There was a huge pot on the stove, which Rick stood Daryl in front of. 

“I’ll chop the vegetables, and you can be in charge of stirring.” He said.

Daryl had enough sense to know he shouldn’t be wielding a knife while he was in subspace, so he nodded and watched Rick chop onions. Once they were in the pot, carrots, sweet potato, sweetcorn, tinned tomatoes and a whole bunch of other stuff followed. Daryl took his job seriously, and stirred the pot, with more concentration than a grown man probably should have needed. Whenever Rick came up behind him to add more to the pot, he would stand close to Daryl and peck a kiss on the top of his head.   
After he added seasoning Rick gently took the spoon from Daryls hand and but the stew on a low heat to simmer. 

“Perfect, Daryl, thank you.” Rick said quietly. 

Daryl inwardly preened at the praise, even thou he hadn’t done anything. 

“Shall we take the gag off?” 

Daryl shook his head stubbornly.

“All right, you can keep it on until dinner, but I you have to tell me if your jaw starts to get sore.” 

Daryl nodded, and before Rick could ask held up eight fingers. Rick smiled and led him to the couch. 

“Humph,” Rick frowned “I don’t like not being able to kiss you.”

Daryl tried to climb onto Ricks lap, but Rick shook his head. 

“Non-sexual, sweetheart.” He scolded gently. 

Daryl grumpily plonked down by Ricks feet. Rick just chuckled and stroked his hair. 

“I know you want to do more, but we made that rule for a reason. I would like to discuss this more before doing anything else.” 

From this angle, Daryl had a good view of Ricks semi, so he didn’t take it as a rejection. 

They sat in silence for a while, and Daryl emptied his mind and just enjoyed the feel of Ricks hand in his hair. He didn’t know how much time had passed, but eventually Rick lent down and began undoing the Velcro straps on the back of his head.   
“Open up, sweetheart” Rick encouraged, as Daryl reluctantly let him take out the ball gag. 

Daryl flexed his jaw, feeling a little stiff. He felt like he was waking up from a deep sleep. 

“Does your jaw hurt?”

Daryl shook his head

“Verbal answers please” 

Daryl shook his head again and buried his face against Ricks leg. 

“Alright sweetheart, I’m sorry I pushed you.” Rick soothed “can you use your hand signals for me?” 

Daryl didn’t know how to communicate that his jaw was sore in a good way. But he didn’t want to give a low number and worry Rick, besides he felt pretty great right now. He held up eight fingers. 

“You’re still in subspace?” 

Daryl nodded languidly with his face still against Ricks jean clad leg. 

“Alright, would you like to eat out here or in the kitchen?”

The kitchen seemed really far away somehow, but he also didn’t want Rick to leave. He tried to tell him that by clutching at his leg. 

“OK sweetheart, I’m going to go get some things. I want you to stay here and be good for me. Can you do that?” 

Daryl nodded sullenly, and Rick rewarded him with a kiss on top of his head. 

Daryl stayed on the floor, and listened to Rick moving around. He returned, placing two delicious smelling bowels of stew on the coffee table. Daryl returned his head to Ricks lap as soon as it was back in place, and Rick stroked his hair again.

“Look at me sweetheart.” Rick ordered quietly, looking him over carefully. “Do you need aftercare right now?” 

Daryl shook his head, he felt spaced out, but he defiantly wasn’t in subdrop.

“hmm,” Rick said thoughtfully “I Know you’re always ravenous when you get off work. Would you like some stew?”

Daryl looked at it doubtfully, and then back to Rick. 

“I could feed you?” Rick added. 

Oh, Rick was a genius. That sounded perfect. Daryl nodded happily, and fidgeted a little. 

Rick smiled, sitting up to reach one of the bowels and spoons. He blew on it to make sure it was cool enough, before bringing it to Daryls mouth. Daryl obediently opened up and made an appreciating noise in the back of his throat when he tasted it. It was delicious, and he really was starving. 

Rick slowly fed Daryl spoonfuls of deliciousness, taking the odd bite for himself. When they reached the end of the bowel, Rick asked if he wanted any more, but Daryl shook his head sleepily. He was full and so relaxed, right now seemed like the perfect time for a nap. Clever Rick seemed to hear his thoughts and guided him into the bedroom. 

Daryl wanted to head straight for the bed, but Rick scolded him and led him into the bathroom again. He sat Daryl down on the edge of the tub, and put paste on both their toothbrushes, handing one to Daryl. Once Daryl had rinsed his mouth, Rick cleaned his face with a warm wash cloth, and patted his butt to usher him back into the bedroom. Rick changed them both into sweat pants and plain white t-shirts.   
“Thank you, fur takin’ care me Rick.” Daryl said. 

“Your very welcome Darlin’, I enjoyed every second of it.” Rick said warmly. “I got you another present today.” He added a little more quietly. 

Two presents? Whatever it was, it couldn’t be as good as the Gag.

“Close your eyes for me.” Rick ordered. 

Daryl put his hands over his eyes and waited. He might have fidgeted in impatience, but he kept his eyes closed, like Rick asked. 

“ok, you can look” Rick said. 

Daryl did, and was greeted with the sight of a small tan bear in a little jacket. He loved it. He never had any stuffed toys when he was a kid, pretty much all of them had been broken hand me downs. And he would never have been allowed a teddy bear, those are for “girls and pussys” as far as his Pa was concerned. He hesitantly wrapped his hands around its soft body. 

“Fer me?” He asked, looking up at Rick to check it was ok.

“All yours sweetheart.” Rick said, “I’m glad you like it.” 

Daryl settled into bed, burying his face into its soft fuzz, and curling up against Rick side. Rick kissed the top of his head, and Daryl was already half asleep, when he heard Rick murmur goodnight.


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl woke at 3.17. They had gone to bed early like a couple of old men, but Daryl figured he should let Rick sleep on a bit longer, they hadn't gotten a whole lotta sleep the last few days.

Last night had been awesome. He still couldn’t see what Rick got out of coddling a grown man like he was a damn baby, but Daryl still held his bear in the crook of his arm, and that was a pretty god clue that Rick was into this. He must have gone out specially to buy it. Daryl smiled, picturing Rick in the store looking for something Daryls would like, and coming up with a biker bear.

Daryl brought the bear with him as he padded into the other room to get his gag. He looked back over at the clock on the nightstand. 3.23. That was enough of a lie in.

He silently pulled off his clothes, flicked on the light and charged towards the bed butt naked.

“Rick, wake up! We got a problem!” He said urgently, ripping back the sheet.

“Guh. Wha?!” Rick gasped, sitting up. 

“It’s been three days since you fucked me!” Daryl challenged.

“…. I’m gonna kill you Dixon.” Rick deadpanned, catching on quicker than he did last time. 

“The last time you fucked me in the ass was THREE days ago Rick!” Daryl added dramatically. Straddling Rick and pumping his hips for emphasis. 

Rick chuckled and rolled them over, so that Daryl was under him. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Rick said kissing him. 

Daryl held up the gag, wordlessly. 

“Aren’t I supposed to be the one in charge?” Rick asked.

Daryl answered by turning so Rick could put it on him. He moaned in anticipation as Rick filled it into place. He loved this feeling. Everything felt simple, all he had to do was let Rick take care of him.

“Show me your non-verbal safe word.” Rick instructed. 

Daryl slapped the mattress a couple of times. 

“Good Boy. Same position as last time. I want to see your face.” 

Daryl made some muffled noises in protest, he had a very specific vision for this. He got up on his hands and knees, and wiggled his ass, looking over his shoulder to give Rick his best puppy dog eyes. Rick looked mesmerized by the sight, so she did it some more. 

“All right sweet boy, turn so you’re facing the wardrobe.” Rick instructed. 

Daryl didn’t get what good that would do, but he did it anyway to speed thing up. Once he was in position, he gave an impressed grunt. He was facing the mirror on the door, and had a perfect view of himself, gagged and naked, on his hands and knees, beneath a fully clothed Rick. Daryls hardening cock gave a little twitch at the sight. 

“Good compromise?” Rick asked, sounding pleased with himself. 

Daryl nodded, and shook his butt again in invitation. Rick gave it a little smack, before heading to the dresser to retrieve some lube.

“You’re still going to use the hand signals, if I ask. Or you can nod or shake your head for yes of no questions. Ok?

Daryl nodded. 

“Good Boy” 

Daryl felt a slick finger rubbing gently at his opening and sighed in pleasure. They should make a rule to never go more than three days without this, Daryl decided. He concentrated on letting himself relax, and when Rick began to press forward, he bared down to let it slip in. This was somehow more intense watching Rick do it this way, his reflection looked so vulnerable, and owned. 

Ricks moved that single digit in an out, but was deliberately avoiding Daryls prostate. Daryl lent forward and arched his hips trying to find that angle, but received a swat on the ass instead.

“Hold still. You still need to be punished for waking me like that.” Rick mock scolded.

Daryls cock twitched appreciatively, at the treatment, and he cursed the gag for not letting him suggest another spanking. Daryl wiggled his hips and moaned. 

“I think you enjoy the spanking too much for it to be a punishment.” Rick said, and with an evil grin. “Ready for another finger?” 

Daryl nodded eagerly, and moaned at the stretch of another finger entering him. Rick held still, allowing him to adjust, and continued once Daryl locked eyes with him in the mirror and nodded. Rick gently stretched him out, moving in and out and scissoring his fingers inside. He finally, finally, curled his fingers to rub over Daryls prostate slowly and deliberately, but only the once. Daryl let out a frustrated wine, and Rick chuckled. He set up a teasing rhythm, stretching Daryl out, and rubbing over his prostate at odd intervals. Daryl was already making desperate wining noises in the back of his throat when Rick inserted a third finger. The burn of the stretch helped a little, and Daryl pushed back against him, earning another swat on the ass. 

“Stay still for me.”

Daryl groaned as Rick gently separated the tree finger inside him. 

“You’re ready” Rick mumbled behind him

Daryl gave a startled yelp, as Rick curled his fingers to firmly rub that spot a few times, before pulling them out. 

“Stretch your arms out in front of you, and lower your shoulders.” Rick instructed as he rolled on a condom. 

Daryl did, his lowering his head this way exposed his ass even more and, gave him a better view of what Rick was doing to it in the mirror.

Rick lined himself up, holding Daryls hips with strong hands, and slowly pressed the head inside. Daryl closed his eyes enjoying the feeling, but quickly opened them again so he could watch Ricks reflection.  
He sank in slowly, giving Daryl time to adjust. He fucked Daryl slowly, pulling almost all the way out, before pushing in as far as their bodies allowed, he hit Daryls prostate with every stroke. Pretty soon Daryl was writhing and moaning around his gag, but Rick just kept up that maddeningly slow pace. 

Daryl’s untouched cock was practically dripping pre-come, and throbbed every time Rick dragged over that spot. Daryl wined and pushed back a little.

“You want it harder sweet boy?” Rick teased, knowing the answer. 

“Mmmmm mmmmh” Daryl frantically nodded. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely”

Rick picked up the pace, and all Daryl could do was hold his position as he Rick pounded into him. He was in ecstasy. One of Ricks strong hands left his hip, and wrapped around the harness at the back of his head. He didn’t pull on it, but held him firmly in place. 

“So perfect Daryl.” Rick moaned, “Shit I’m getting close.”

Daryl hummed his agreement, and reached a hand down. He was so turned on all it would take was a few strokes. A hard smack on his ass stilled his movements. 

“Back in position.” Rick growled, “Your punishments not over.”

Shit Rick couldn’t be serious could he? He was gonna let him come, right? Daryl obediently stretched his arms in front of him, and arched his back. Ricks firm grip on his harness kept him staring into the mirror. He locked eyes with Rick and watched as he became increasingly wrecked, he rambled curses and praise, smacking his ass for punctuation. 

“That’s it sweet boy, take it.” 

SMACK

“So good for me.” 

SMACK

“Fuck, Daryl”

SMACK

“So…. Ah mmgh”

Daryl felt Ricks hips stutter, and watched the ecstasy on Ricks face as he came. Daryl felt as though he was floating, his cock was so hard it was painful, and his mind was strangely empty, like his thought couldn’t quite settle enough to form.   
After a few moments, Rick recovered enough to loosen his grip on Daryls harness and lean forward to kiss the nape of his neck. 

“That was perfect sweet boy, I’m so proud of you.” Ricks praise sent a thrill of pleasure though Daryl. “Would you like your reward now?” 

“mmmmmh” Daryl agreed placidly. His desperation from before, had been washed away by this new level of subspace, and even though he was aching to cum, he would happily let Rick tease him all night if he wanted.   
Rick moved to sit Indian fashion in the middle of the bed in front of Daryl, and motioned for Daryl to crawl into his lap. Daryl moved slowly from his position, he felt as though he wasn’t in full control of his limbs.   
Rick guided him so that he was kneeling over Ricks legs, in the same position he had been spanked before. He slowly lowered himself so that his cock lay untouched between Ricks thighs. Daryl was worried that even the slightest touch would send him over the edge at this point, and he didn’t want to disappoint Rick. 

The first hard smack reverberated through him, and had Daryl moaning in pleasure.

Rick alternated between hard and soft slaps, taking time between to rub his stinging cheeks. He paused to have Daryl bring his knees up and stretch his legs wide. So that he was in a similar position to when he was being fucked, only with his body laying over Ricks crossed legs. 

Rick used one hand to hold Daryls cheeks apart, and gently slapped the most sensitive parts. Daryl felt two slick fingers sliding into his well, fucked hole, and moaned.  
He didn’t know if he could take any more prostate play. His cock began leaking again immediately, as Rick found that spot and rubbed circles around it, gently increasing the pressure. Another hard smack, surprised him, but the combination of pain and pleasure was exquisite. Rick seemed to understand that, from the noises he made, because he began a ruthless combination on incessant rubbing with one hand, and hard smacks from the other.   
Daryl let wave over wave of pleasure course through him, it was building and building through his entire body. He didn’t realize that he was coming until he felt that familiar tingling tightness in his groin. But this was so much more intense than any orgasm he had ever experienced. It rolled through his whole body, shaking his legs and making his fingers tingle with the force of it. 

He gradually came back to himself, he was sprawled boneless across Ricks lap, while the other man rubbed his back soothingly. Daryl was content basking in the afterglow, of an amazing orgasm, listening to Ricks litany of praise and comfort.   
Rick gently moved him to sit up, though Daryl was still laying against his chest. He unfastened the straps at the back of Daryls head and gently removed the ball Gag. Once free, Daryl nuzzled his face against Ricks neck and Rick continued stroking his back and hair. 

“How are you feeling?”

Daryl lazily held up ten fingers, before letting them drop heavily. 

“Alright sweet boy, lets get you back under the covers before you fall asleep.” 

They snuggled down, with Daryl tucked tightly against Rick, and it was maybe 30 seconds before he was out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phew, sorry about the late update guys! I really struggled with this chapter. It was originally going to be a whole lot more dramatic, but I ended up scraping it and starting again, so I could come up with something readable. (Hopefully)

Rick work at 6.30 before his alarm had even gone off. Daryl was snuggled tightly against him and his peacefully sleeping face looked strikingly young. Rick pressed his lips to his boys forehead. 

“Wake up sleepyhead.” He murmured. “Come back to me.” 

Daryls stirred, snuggling deeper against Rick. 

“Good Morning.” Rick beamed.

“G merr-nnn” Daryl grunted, still not fully awake. 

Rick was aware that they had fallen asleep before he gave Daryl any proper aftercare, so he was watching for any signs of Drop like a hawk. 

“Would you like to shower together again?”

“Mmmm” Daryl agreed, but he hooked his leg over Ricks to stop him getting up. 

Rick chuckled, “Alright, we can stay here for a while, but no going back to sleep.”

Rick regarded Daryl carefully, before asking “Hoe are you feeling?” in a way he hoped came off as nonchalant. 

“Pretty fucking great” Daryls grinned with his eyes still closed. 

Rick was relieved by the crass response. Obviously Daryl was back to his usual self. 

“Las’ night was awesome man.” Daryl smiled up at him, with his head cradled on Ricks chest. 

“I... wasn’t too rough?” 

“You kiddin’? Ya better remember exactly what you did, cuz I’m gon want ya ta do it again.”

Daryl must have seen the doubt in Ricks eyes because he sat up, seeming fully awake now. 

“Seriously, ya weren’t too rough or nothin’. I loved it.”

Rick ducked his head, ashamed that Daryl turned out to be the one comforting him. 

“Sorry, I guess part of me is still worried your gonna get tired of this, or I’ll do something to piss you off, and you won’t want it anymore…” He trailed off lamely. 

Daryls hand cupped his face “Hey, everythin’ we did so far, I’ve been 100% into. And if you do somethin’ I don’t like, I’ll safe word – or punch you in the balls – and we’ll stop, talk it over, an’ try again. Got it?” 

“Got it.” Rick smiled tenderly. He knew he could trust Daryl to tell him if he didn’t like something. As pliant as he seemed in subspace, he was happy to make his opinions known the rest of the time. Still…

“You seemed even deeper in subspace than last time.” Rick pointed out. 

“Mmm, reckon I was.” 

“So, if I had done something you didn’t like, would you still have safe worded?” Daryl frowned, thinking it over. 

“Yeah… If you did something that really hurt, or … somethin’. But I think I would have been slower to tell ya. And I probably would have been real worried bout disappointing’ ya.” Daryl ducked his head as he admitted the last and brought his thumb up to his mouth. 

Rick nodded. It made sense that subspace would affect his ability to say no, since it was all about doing what you’re told. That was probably why safe-words were needed, so at least Subs had a succinct way of telling their Dom, without having to try and find the words. And talking about the safeword beforehand, reminded the Subs that it was OK to use it. 

“Guess that’s why we should discuss new things before trying it.” Rick said sheepishly, ashamed of how carried away he had gotten, “The spanking was harder than before too, was it too much?” 

“If it started out that way it woulda been.” Daryl said slowly. “But by the time I was all worked up, I think I coulda took it harder.” He finished with a mischievous grin. 

“Maybe next time we can use more hand signals. So I can start out slow, and you can ask me when you want it harder.” Rick planned.

“mmm” Daryl agreed reluctantly. 

Rick knew he wasn’t a fan of communication in general, never mind in bed. But this was important, and Rick wasn’t gonna budge on this. Rick kissed his forehead and thanked him softly, before standing up briskly.

“Shower time?” Daryl asked hopefully. 

“Shower time.” Rick affirmed. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
20 minutes later, after sharing a languid shower that involved a lot more touching than washing, Rick dressed like lightning and grabbed a quick coffee, before rushing off to work. He had insisted Daryl take his time getting up, since he had the day off, and left him with a spare set of keys. 

Truthfully Daryl was beat. The last few days had been filled with a whole bunch of sex and not much sleep. So he towel dried his hair, and shuffled back to bed. It felt kinda weird being in Ricks apartment without him, not many people would trust him not to rob em, so he didn’t get left alone like this often. Rick trusted him thou, Daryl thought smiling into his pillow. 

Daryls ass was still a little sore form last nights antics. Rick had insisted on putting some lotion on it after the shower, which left Daryl embarrassed and horny. Daryl was laying on Ricks pillow, and he breathed in the other mans scent, while he lazily stroked his hardening cock. He thought about how owned he had felt, with Rick pounding into him, taking his own pleasure and denying Daryl. Daryl was fully hard now and he gave himself slow, firm tugs like Rick would. 

He mimicked his position form last night, on his hands and knees, face down with his ass in the air. His face was pressed against the cushion so he could still breathe Rick scent. 

But as he felt his orgasm building and abruptly let go. Last night the denial had been fucking fantastic. He definitely wanted more of that. He had seen plenty of porno's in his time, and knew that orgasm denial was a popular part or D/S, he just never knew he loved having blue balls this much. 

He briefly considered calling Rick and asking if he could cum, but even if he didn’t die of embarrassment, he probably shouldn’t bother the man at work anyway. 

Daryl groaned into the pillow and lay on his side, he could always wait until tonight. 

Once he had calmed down a little, he dragged himself out of bed. He wanted to do some tidying or something, as a silent thank you to Rick, for trusting him in his apartment. And honestly, he also wanted to prove that he could do this whole domestic thing they had going. 

He grabbed the clothes they had left around the apartment, as well as the sheets and stuck them in the washer. He also washed the couple of dishes that were in the sink, but other than that, there wasn’t anything that needed doing.  
Daryl decided on going to the store and picking some stuff up for dinner. Rick had fed him for the past few nights, so he should step up, right? He was feeling a little subbed out form his almost- jacking off session, and it was making him want to do stuff to please Rick, even if the man wasn’t here. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Daryl wondered up and down the supermarket. He hadn’t thought this shit through at all. When he shopped for himself, he pretty much just grabbed whatever was cheap, he had never gone out to get something nice. He couldn’t cook for shit nether, unless you counted over a camp fire. 

A kid in a name badge was lurking around keeping an eye on him while he wondered the isles, probably thinking he was high, or casing the joint. The scrutiny was making him agitated. He gave up on the food, grabbing some beer, smokes, condoms and lube. He glowered at the cashier, daring him to comment, and handed over some crumpled notes. He angrily, shoved his bag of crap in his truck and stepped over to the nearest alley for a smoke. 

He had wanted to get Rick something nice, especially since he had done so much for him. Thing is he didn’t know what Rick liked. He knew he loved being a cop, (go figure), he was a good Dad, and he liked kinky sex with Daryl.  
Daryls head shot up, and he threw his cig down, before marching off on a mission. Rick had bought him some kinky shit, and he could return the favor. It was perfect and it weren’t sappy or nothin neather. Plus, Rick had seemed kinda insecure this morning, this would be a good wat to show him that Daryl was 100% in to this. Daryls sub side was satisfied with the prospect of pleasing his Dom, and he felt that peaceful, contented feeling well up again. 

After wondering a few streets in the scummy side of town, he found what he was looking for. He felt kinda scummy himself going into a sex store before lunch, but he was doing this for his Dom, so he channeled his inner Merle, and walked in like he owned the place. 

After a few minutes he ruled out the joke gifts at the front of the store, walked strait by the porn mags, DVDs and erotica, (did people still buy movies? Didn’t they know about the internet?). He reckoned getting Rick a big ass dildo would be a little too aggressive, and the French Maid outfit was something he would rather not picture. Nipple clamps were a definite no. Part of the appeal with spanking was having Ricks hands on him, so floggers and paddles would feel too impersonal. 

He was embarrassed just looking at the pink fluffy handcuffs. But they did give him an idea. Maybe letting Rick tie him up some wouldn’t be so bad? Hell, if it was even half as good as the Gag turned out to be, then he was in for a treat. 

Not handcuffs thou. He knew Rick had the real thing, but they were too final, he’d rather at least have the illusion he could get lose if he had too. Maybe some kind of cloth, something he could tare at? If he didn’t wear the Gag at the same time he could use his teeth. He should ask not to be tied to anything as well, so he could run if he needed to.

Daryl remembered the few times he had tried to fight back against his Pa. That always got him beat good, and when he was tied up with a belt or cables, he had to wait out the night before he could try and fix himself up. Daryl suddenly felt like he might puke. He turned to leave, and almost smacked into another store worker. Probably checking he weren’t stealin’ nothin. 

“Good morning, Sir. My name is Eugene, my partner and I co-own this establishment and several others in the area. I have an extensive knowledge of these products so please let me know if you have any questions.” 

Was this guy a robot? 

“’m good, thanks.” Daryl murmured before ducking out of the shop. He the 3 block walk back to his truck seemed real far right now, so he ended up just sitting by the corner. He probably looked like a tramp, but he didn’t care right now. 

“Sir? Are you alright?” Crap, the Robot had followed him. 

“I did’n steal nothin’” Daryl growled. 

“That wasn’t my concern.” 

“aint drunk or nothin’ nether, m’ jus’ in drop.” Daryl murmured without thinking. 

“You’re a submissive suffering Subdrop?” The weird robot man asked, “My condolences, I am a submissive myself, so I can empathize. Why don’t we wait inside until your Dom gets here? I presume you have called him to fetch you?”

“Aint called no one, I’m jus’ gonna wait it out.” 

“Forgive my assumption.” Robot man said, with pity. “If you don’t have someone coming, then I must insist you come inside.” 

Daryl didn’t have the energy to argue, and the man’s insistent tone was oddly reassuring. It wasn’t like he should be driving anywhere in this state ether, so he heaved clumsily to his feet and trudged along behind the robot man.

He was lead through the sex shop, to the office/break room, which consisted of a desk, sofa and kitchenette. Daryl was lead to the sofa, wrapped in a blanket, and handed a big ass mug of hot chocolate.

“The best way to care for a submissive suffering subdrop is to treat them as thou they are in shock.” Robot man said. “Keep them warm, give them a sugary, non-alcoholic drink, and assure them they are safe. I am telling you this because you may need to know this in the future, and because it will help you remain calm if you understand what is happening.” 

Daryl grunted his thanks, at that, which the other man seemed to take as an invitation to hug him. 

“There, there,” Robot man intoned, awkwardly stroking his back. “Forgive me, for not introducing myself. My name is Eugene Porter, may I ask your name?”

“Daryl” He grunted, resisting the urge to wiggle free.

“I’m pleased to meet you Daryl, thou I wish it were under better circumstances. Now I must ask you, do you have any injuries?”

“Huh?” 

Eugene the Robot-man finally released him, and sat back.

“For example bruising, swelling, welts, cuts, burns?” 

“Nah, m’fine, dun told ya it’s jus drop. S’happened a couple times before.”

“And why was your Dom not with you?” Eugene said with thinly vailed disapproval. 

“s’ at work. ‘s why I did’n wanna call ‘im.” 

“Did he give you aftercare, before he left for work?” 

“We did’n do no D/S stuff this mornin. I was.. jackin’ off, and did’n finish cuz I wanted permission, then I came here, n I guess I freaked out.” 

“hmm, have you had a previous bad experience that could have been triggered?” 

Daryl shrugged and nodded “But I never dropped for no damn reason before.” He added defensively. 

“What time will your Dom finish work?” Eugene asked patently. 

Daryl checked his watch and winced “Three hours n forty minutes.” He said morosely.

“Alright, well why don’t you stay here until then, and we will call your Dom as soon as he finished work.” Eugene said in a way that wasn’t really asking, again Daryl was comforted by him taking charge, so he just nodded.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Daryl was fed another hot chocolate along with a grilled cheese sandwich. He was also forbidden from moving from the couch and given a selection of star wars the original series episodes to watch. Eugene had shrugged and told him that it was his favorite show, and it helped him when he was in drop.

Eugene turned out to be a pretty nice guy. Awkward as all hell, but nice. He told him about how he started out with his Dom Abraham.

“I admit to being socially inept, but I have improved a great deal under Abraham’s guidance. I was a virgin, and… a voyeur. There is a place in the woods, that couples go to fornicate and others go to observe them. Abraham was my favorite. Most couples who enjoy being watched like to pretend they don’t know you are there. But he would lock eyes with me, as thou he was daring me to look away. He began to attend increasingly often, and I was only there hoping to see him. 

It was 36 days before we spoke. I was in my usual place waiting for him, and almost had a heart attack when he sat down beside me. He is a very physically intimidating man, but he talked to me quietly, and told me to masturbate while he watched. I was shaking and so nervous it took me a really long time to come, but he continued to encourage me, staring straight at me the whole time.

After I came, he told me to take my shirt off. I was embarrassed of my body, especially in front of him. But it did as he asked. He them unzipped his pants and masturbated close to me so that he could come on my chest. I know it doesn’t technically count, but I like to think of that as out first time together. 

After that, he put his number in my phone and told me not to wipe it off until I got home. He texted me half an hour later asking if I had done as I was told. And I replied that I had, and asked if I could shower. He said I could, but that in future I was only allowed to come with his permission.

I wasn’t aware that we were beginning a D/S relationship. I had no previous experience and it felt so natural that I didn’t question it. I was still very nervous when it came to physical contact, but he was very patient, I don’t think I would have been able to have a sexual relationship with anyone but him. He seems all loud and alpha male on the surface, but he would do anything for someone he cares about.” 

“Sounds like he’s real good to ya. M glad.” Daryl said. “I get what ya mean too, I weren’t nowhere near a virgin, but Ricks the only guy I would ever trust like this.” 

Eugene gave Daryl some stuff too. A bunch of girly see through fabric called “gossamer” cut into strips. He said that it was soft so it wouldn’t irritate his skin, and that he could tare it easily. He also made a point of mentioning that the taring easily was only a theoretical thing for Daryl’s piece of mind. And that if he thought he might actually need to break free, he shouldn’t be letting anyone tie him up.

They exchanged numbers, and Daryl promised to text him the next day to tell him how it went. Eugene also insisted on another awkward hug, and told him to drive safe. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Daryl was tense as Rick gently wound the bindings around his wrists. He willed himself to breath evenly and relax his shoulders. 

He had been the one to bring this up. After Rick had seemed so unsure this morning, Daryl had wanted to do something to show him how into this he was. Daryl had loved the Gag so much, he reckoned that getting tied up would be awesome. He just needed to get out of his head and stop connecting it to stupid things form his childhood. 

Eugene had given him some “gossamer” which was floaty and kinda girly, but he didn’ giv a damn bout that, if there were only Rick here to see it. Besides it was soft and not very strong, so he wouldn’t feel too trapped. Eugene was a real stand-up guy.  
He had shoved it at Rick when they sat down, before rambling a jumbled explanation. 

“I wanna try s’m tying up stuff… If you wanna…? Ya can’t tie me to nothin thou- An ya need ta let me out if I say. I jus wanna try, so maybe we could do like a test or somethin’? Daryl trailed off staring at his lap and red with embarrassment.  
“I… I mean yeah, I’m happy to try it, but isn’t this one of the things you said you didn’t want to do?” 

“It’s a real specific scenario I don’t wanna be reminded of.” Daryl admitted, knowing Rick could guess he was talking about his parents. 

“Daryl honey, you need to go into specifics if we are going to try something like that.” Rick said gently, “It doesn’t have to be right now, if you aren’t ready thou.” 

“Jus… Don’t tie me too nothin, so I can’t get away. And don’t leave me alone…” Daryl took a steadying breath and rested his head on Rick shoulder. It was easier when he didn’t have to look at him. “The rest is stuff we don’t do anyways so we don’t gotta worry bout it.” 

“I would still like to hear it.” Rick said tentatively. Daryl had known he would. 

“s the stuff already on the list. No drinking…” He trailed off and Rick finished for him. 

“No violence, or verbal abuse. No locking you away, and No Baths.” Daryl was relieved that Rick had taken him seriously enough to memorize the list. 

"Is there anything else?” 

“Maybe, we could start out slow? Like we did with the Gag?” He asked quietly into Ricks shoulder. 

“I think that’s a good idea.” Rick said stroking his hair. 

“Now?” Daryl asked. 

“If you like.” 

Daryl nodded into Rick shoulder, and let him just hold him for a few minutes. Rick was probably deciding how they were going to do this, so Daryl waited patiently. 

“Alright sweet boy, let’s go into the bedroom.” 

Daryl obediently got up and let Rick lead him by the hand to the bed. Rick tilted his head to get Daryl to look at him. 

“I’m giving you options here not orders. I want you to tell me what you want, not what you think I want to hear. Ok?” 

“mmm” Dayly nodded.

“Would you like your clothes on or off?” 

Daryl thought for a moment 

“…shirt off?” 

“Alright, that’s real good Daryl. What about my clothes?” 

That was a harder one. On the whole, he would rather keep Rick naked as much as possible. But they weren’t supposed to be having sex right now, and he didn’t want to push it. 

“…same? Shirt off?” Daryl asked. 

“Perfect, good boy” Rick praised, and Daryl was stupidly happy at that. 

“Can I have my Gag?” Daryl mumbled, chewing his thumb. 

Rick frowned, and Daryl felt like an idiot for disappointing his Dom. 

“Would it make you feel better?” 

Daryl nodded immediately. He couldn’t really explain it, it just made him feel secure somehow. 

“Alright…” Rick said, coming to a decision. “I’m going to put the Gag in your mouth, but I’m going to take the straps off, so I want you to hold it there. And if you need to, you can drop the Gag so you can speak. Sound good?” 

“Mm” Daryl agreed happily. 

“I want you to lay the bindings out neatly on the bed for me, while I go and get some things.” 

Daryl hummed in agreement and took the strips of thin material that Rick handed him. He concentrated real hard on laying them out perfectly for Rick. When the last one was strait, Rick spoke quietly behind him.

“Perfect Daryl, thank you.” 

Daryl hadn’t even heard him come back. He was shirtless now, and had Daryls Gag in his hand. Rick unclipped the straps and told him to open up. As he slipped it between his lips, Daryl felt himself slipping a little into that relaxed and dreamy state. 

“Take your shirt off for me sweet boy.” Rick ordered. 

Daryl fumbled with the buttons so Rick helped him. Rick kissed him on the forehead, and dropped the shirt to the floor. 

“Good, now show me your non-verbal safe word.”

Daryl slapped his thigh 3 times. 

“Good boy. Tell me you verbal safeword.” 

Daryl reluctantly took out his Gag to murmur “Triumph” before hesitantly handing it to Rick. 

“Perfect sweet boy, your being so good for me” Rick praised him taking the Gag back. “Open up, sweetheart.” 

Daryl felt immediately more relaxed with the Gag back in place.

Rick placed his hands on Daryl’s shoulders and maneuvered him to lay back on the bed. Before Rick asked Daryl held his wrists up. Daryl had just expected Rick to tie a knot around both wrists, but he actually made a kind of lasso for each wrist and tied the two ends of fabric between his wrists together. Forming a fabric handcuff. It was more comfortable this way, and if he had to, he thought he would have more leverage to tare the cloth. He was willing to bet that was why Rick had done it this way. 

“How are you feeling?” The Dom asked gently. Daryl frowned at the thought of dropping his Gag, and Rick added “you can show me with your fingers.”

Daryl held up 5 fingers. He was apprehensive, but wanted to see this through. Rick looked worried at the low number. 

“Do you want to stop?” 

“Nnmph!” Daryl shook his head. 

“Alright sweetheart.” His Dom smiled. “Roll onto your front and lay your hands under your head. That’s it… close your eyes for me, and try to relax.” 

Daryl did, and he felt Ricks straddle his waist and gently rub his hands over Daryls shoulders and back. It was nice, he used to be antsy about people seeing his scars, but he was ok with Rick seeing them. He heard the cap of a bottle click and wondered if Rick was getting lube out. He kept his eyes closed like he had been told thou. A warm, sweet small drifted to him, as Ricks slick hands began to rub across his shoulders. Massage oil, Daryl realised, Rick was giving him a massage. He had never had one before, but so far it was good. 

“I want you to breathe deeply and evenly, and when you breath out, imagine all the tension leaving your body. Breath in…” Daryl did, and when he exhaled he let his muscles relax, sinking into the mattress. 

“Perfect Daryl, again. Breath in… and out…” 

“You’re doing perfectly sweet boy. Keep it up.” 

Daryl focused on his breathing as Rick worked on his back muscles, gently but firmly working out the knots. He felt so relaxed he thought his bones might be jelly. 

Rick moved from his shoulder blades, the muscles where his neck meets his shoulders, to his arms. By the time he went back to his shoulders and began working his way to the small of his back, Daryl was in a trance. After his muscles had been worked over, Rick rubbed and caressed him a while longer before gradually slowing. He lifted himself from where he had been straddling Daryls waist, Daryl would have protested if he could gather his thoughts enough. 

“Roll over sweetheart.” Rick commanded gently. 

It took a while for Daryl to process the words and comply, but as he turned Rick lifted his head and shoulder to lay in his lap. Rick was smiling gently, and Daryl grinned as much as he could around his Gag.  
“How are you feeling? Show me with your fingers.” 

Daryls bound hands where laying against his chest, and he lazily lifted ten fingers before letting them flop back down. 

“Good Boy” Rick praised, stroking his hair. “Do you want to keep these on a little longer?”

“Mmmm” Daryl sofly agreed. 

Rick fetched his lap top so they could watch something in bed. He let Daryl type what he wanted, and seemed a little surprised when he chose “Star Trek tos s01e05” but didn’t question it. The snuggled together to watch Capitan Kirk fight his evil double.


	11. Chapter 11

Daryls POV

The next morning, Daryl made coffee and reluctantly told Rick about accidentally dropping, and how Eugene had helped him out. Rick had been concerned that Daryl could drop when they hadn’t even been doing anything, and seemed a little hurt that Daryl hadn’t wanted to call him. Which made Daryl feel kinda shitty.

“Don’ wanna bother you at work man.” Daryl had explained “It weren’t real bad, I was just gonna wait it out till you got back.” 

“I think we need to make some new rules.” Rick said decisively. “First, you are always going to call or text me if you are in drop.”

He looked at Daryl expectantly, who ducked his head and dutifully nodded.

Rick looked a little mischievous now, “The second rule is negotiable. I would like you to ask my permission before you masturbate.”

Daryl swallowed while he pictured that. 

“I… think I like the idea of you being in charge like that. But if I call you… what if someone overhears, or sees the text?” 

“hmm, then maybe we should come up with a code word?”

“like, hey Rick can I borrow your tool kit?” 

“Exactly.” Rick laughed

After he grabbed some toast, Rick kissed him at the door like in some cheesy damn movie. 

“Hey Rick,” Daryl murmured against his lips like a sweet nothing. “How’s about tonight ya tie me up n fuck me hard?” 

Rick looked like he had just been hit between the eyes. Daryl took that as a yes, pecked him on the lips, and left without another word. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Ricks POV

Later, Daryl knelt between his knees, naked, with his hands tied in front of him. Rick stroked his hair as his boy dreamily rubbed his cheek against the soft material if Ricks sweats. Daryl looked up at him for permission as he worked his way further between Ricks legs to nuzzle at his crotch. Rick let out an involuntary moan and moved his hips a little in encouragement. 

With Daryls hands tied all he could do was nuzzle and mouth at Ricks semi hard cock. Rick watched intently, Lori had always made oral seem like a chore, but Daryls enjoyment was obvious and made him feel desired in a way that still caught him off guard sometimes. 

Rick relaxed into the feeling, enjoying the build-up. But Daryl made a soft impatient noise and tugged at the hem on Ricks sweats with his bound hands. 

“You want something sweet boy?” He teased

Daryl let out a frustrated groan, and the vibration ran through Rick cock, which Daryl was doing his damnedest to hold in his mouth. Rick suddenly felt a little impatient himself. 

“Alright sweet boy, sit back for me.” 

Daryl reluctantly sat on his heels. Rick stood over him, and quickly shed his sweats, which were the only thing he had been wearing. He placed a gentle hand on the side of Daryls head, and his boy opened his mouth eagerly, but otherwise let Rick hold him steady. 

“Keep still for me.” Rick said huskily. 

He gently fed Daryl the tip of his cock, groaning at the eager tongue swirling around his tip. He used both hands to hold his boys head, and slowly pushed his hips forward. Daryl kept his eyes on Rick as he hollowed his cheeks to give him more suction. 

“Perfect, sweet boy. That’s it.” Rick encouraged as he felt the back of Daryls throat. He pulled back before his boy gagged and pushed in again. It had long been a fantasy of Ricks to control a blow job this way, but now he had the opportunity, he was worried about being too rough. 

Rick slowly thrust into Daryls perfect mouth a few more times, before he saw Daryls bound hands were slowly moving at the same pace as Ricks hips. 

“Those hands better be nowhere near your cock.” He growled, knowing they were. 

Daryl made a noise of apology and Rick felt his boys bound hands grip his knee. 

“You should be concentrating on my cock, not yours.” Rick teased “What am I going to do with you, hmm?” 

Daryl made another apologetic noise and lapped at his cock. 

“Well for starters I don’t think I’m going to let you come for a while yet.” Rick mused aloud. 

Daryl groaned at that and Rick knew he was both excited and frustrated by the idea. 

“I’m going to fuck your mouth, and you are going to be good for me and not touch yourself, aren’t you sweet boy?” Rick told him “If you need me to pull back, tap me on the thigh.”

He stepped away a little and stroked Daryls cheek, “How many fingers?”

Daryl smiled dreamily and held up ten fingers, telling him he was totally happy with the scene.

“Good Boy” Rick praised. “Open up for me.”

Rick began slowly again, stopping now and then to let Daryls sweet tongue lap at his sensitive tip. But he gradually began to thrust faster, making sure to keep eye contact with his boy, to check his reaction. For his part, Daryl looked like he was in heaven, eagerly slurping on every inch Rick fed him and staring up at him with devotion. 

“I know you can take it deeper than this sweet boy, you have before haven’t you?” 

Daryl moaned around his cock, which Rick took as a yes. 

This time when Rick felt the back of his boys throat he kept going, pushing slowly but insistently, and staring into his boys eyes as he did so. Daryl gagged a little, but his hands on Ricks thigh pulled him forward, right when Rick was about to pull back. 

“So good Daryl…Fuck’n perfect… that’s it sweet boy… god that mouth…” Rick rambled, pushing until Daryls lips were sealed around the base of his cock.

After a few more thrusts Rick was reaching his limit. He pulled out, intending to last longer, but the tight hot drag of Daryls throat muscles sent him over the edge. He spurted over Daryls tongue and stroked himself through the rest of his orgasm, spilling over Daryls face. 

Rick moaned at the sight, all but collapsing back onto the sofa. He patted his knee, indicating that Daryl should climb into his lap, which his boy did, eagerly. 

Daryl still had that peaceful bliss in his eyes that came with subspace, and was happily wearing Ricks come. Rick took a moment to commit the image to memory, before scooping up some of the come from his cheek and feeding it to his boy. Daryl hungrily licked it clean, before taking his finger all the way into his mouth. Ricks spent cock gave a feeble twitch as he repeated the process and fed Daryl all the remaining come.

Daryls cock was hard as a rock and leaking a little. Rick put his hands around Daryls waist, teasingly close, Kissing him deeply.   
“That was amazing sweet boy, thank you.” Rick smiled. 

Daryl made a noise in the back of his throat and thrust his hips a little, which Rick took as agreement. 

Even without his Gag, Daryl seemed to prefer being non-verbal when he was in subspace. Hell, he seemed to prefer being non-verbal period. Rick sat for a while, enjoying the afterglow of his orgasm, and letting his horny boy squirm. 

Once Rick had caught his breath, he instructed Daryl to stand. Daryls neglected cock was still hard, Rick gave it a few strokes before tugging gently to lead him around the side on the couch, and bending him over the arm rest. He pushed Daryls hips close, so that his cock was trapped between his belly and the leather arm rest.

“You’re going to have to keep real still, to make sure you’re a good boy and don’t come before I say you can.” Rick drawled, kicking Daryls legs wider apart.

He grabbed some lube from the draw under the coffee table, (he had taken to hiding all over the apartment) and warmed it in his hands. He gently rubbed around his boys hole, feeling it relax, but waited until Daryl made an impatient noise. Just so he could swat at his ass, and tell him to be still.

He gently pushed his first finger in. marveling again, at how hot and tight he was. He worked Daryl open, occasionally giving his boy another swat on the ass when he couldn’t help moving his hips. 

Rick had only just come, and took his sweet time opening his boy up. He took his time and experimented, rubbing around and over Daryls prostate. Paying attention to what made him moan and buck. By the time Rick had recovered enough Daryl was making desperate noises in the back of his throat and his thighs shook with the effort to keep still.   
“Alight sweet boy, I think you’re ready.” Daryl nodded frantically and pushed his hips back. But Rick wasn’t done tormenting him yet, he thought with an evil grin.   
“You don’t get to come until your ass is filled with my come.” He added, trying to sound nonchalant. 

Before he met Daryl, Rick had thought he was too old for multiple orgasms, but now he was somehow pretty sure he wasn’t going to last very long. Daryl didn’t need to know that yet thou. 

He lined himself up, and pushed in slowly. Groaning at how perfect it felt. He kept a slow steady pace, enjoying the moment. His perfect boy horny and desperate, bent over, with his hands tied and probably with the taste of Ricks come still in his mouth. 

It wasn’t long before Daryls frustrated groans started to sound more panicked. Rick pulled out immediately and stood Daryl up to face him. His boy looked surprised at the abrupt change, and one look at Daryls twitching red cock and the pool or pre-come smeared on the leather arm rest reassured Rick that he was ok.

“You were trying not to come?” 

Daryl nodded, looking up at Rick with trusting eyes. Usually his boy would be avoiding eye contact. But when he was in subspace he seemed to crave any kind of connection with Rick. Rick did in and out of their scenes, so he enjoyed it. 

“You’re being so good for me.” Rick praised. Enjoying the way his boy preened at that. 

“I’ll make it easier for you, sweet boy. Let’s make sure nothing is touching that needy cock of yours until you’re full of my come.” 

Rick sat back down on the couch, and pulled Daryl with him to straddle his lap. His boy looked unsure, so Rick stroked his sides to sooth him, as he guided him into place.  
“That’s it sweetheart. This way I can keep an eye on you and make sure you don’t come before you’re allowed. Doesn’t that sound easier?” 

Once Daryl had a knee on either side of Rick, Rick held his cock with one hand, and guided Daryl with the other, until he was fully inside of him. Daryl had to lean back to get his hips in the right position, and Rick instructed him to put his hands behind Ricks head and hold onto the back of the couch if he needed to. 

With a little encouragement from Rick. Daryl began moving, and soon found a rhythm. 

When Rick felt himself getting close, he would stop Daryl and spend a few minutes letting his hands and mouth roam over Daryls chest and neck, while he murmured encouragement and praise. But on the third time, Rick was too impatient.

“Fuck, Daryl…. Ah, that’s it… so good…” 

Rick held Daryls hips and began moving with him as he approached orgasm. Daryl road him as he shuddered through it, until Rick became too sensitive and he tightened his grip on his boys hips to stop him.

After a minute of recovery, Ricks brain came back online enough to realise hat his boy wasn’t frantically masturbating, which surprised him a little. Rick hadn’t given him verbal permission yet, but if Daryl was nit-picking the rules, then he must be really enjoying their game. 

Rick peered at his boy a little blearily. He was right all along, he was getting to old for all these marathon sex sessions, but that wasn’t going to stop him. Daryl actually looked perfectly content. He still had that dreamy, blissed-out look, which meant he was deep in sub-space. But his cock was so swollen and red it looked like it must be aching

“That was perfect, sweet boy. Thank you.” Rick praised whole heartedly. “Would you like your reward now?” 

He had asked rhetorically, but as he moved to take hold of Daryls straining cock, his boy maid a noise of protest and pulled away. Rick looked at him with surprise and concern.

“You did everything I asked you to do, sweet boy. You’re allowed to come now.” Rick assured him. 

Daryl stubbornly shook his head and buried his face in the crook of Rick’s neck. 

Rick was flummoxed. “You don’t want to come?”

Daryl shook his head against Rick’s neck. 

“Even thou you’re allowed to?” 

Another shake.

“Should we just skip to aftercare?” Rick wondered aloud.

At that Daryl settled more firmly against Rick. Ricks softening cock was still sheathed inside of him, but Daryl was keeping his own cock carefully out of contact. Rick stroked his back lovingly. 

“You were so perfect for me sweet boy. You are so good for me.” Rick rambled. “Let’s lie here for a while and then after we get cleaned up, we can figure out what your reward will be. Hmm?” 

Darryl hummed in agreement and nuzzled against Rick. It was strange knowing his lover was still horny and unfulfilled, but he was also so peaceful and content that Rick decided not to worry about it. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
After about 20 minutes, Rick managed to coax Daryl into the bathroom. Daryl wasn’t as deeply in sub-space now but Rick still thought he wasn’t stable enough on his feet for a shower, so instead he sat Daryl on the edge of the tub, and untied his hands. He filled the basin with warm soapy water and wiped his boy down, Kissing each newly cleaned part as he went.

Before reaching for his cock, Rick assured Daryl that he was just going to clean him up, and waited for Daryl to hum in agreement before he cleaned Daryls pre-come smeared erection. He had calmed down during the after care, but being washed had brought him back to almost fully hard. Rick touched him as gently and efficiently as possible. He parted Daryls lags and gently cleaned between, kissing Daryls hip bone when he was done. 

Rick grabbed a warm fluffy towel and wrapped it around Daryl. 

“Good boy, sit still for a sec while I get cleaned off.” Rick told him.

He gave himself a much quicker wipe down, and toweled himself dry. Leading Daryl into the bedroom, he asked Daryl if he wanted to put some sweats on. At Daryls firm shake of the head, Rick decided to stay naked as well, just to keep things equal. 

They had discussed trying more orgasm denial, and were both exited to try it. But the plan had been to make Daryl wait, not to deny him completely. Even thou this was what Daryl wanted, it still made him a little uneasy. And he was worried about screwing up the aftercare again. 

He lay Daryl down and stroked his back and hair, murmuring sweet nothings. He must have fell asleep, because the next thing he knew he was woken up by Daryl twitching and moaning in his sleep. At first Rick had thought it was a nightmare, but the feel of Daryl’s hard cock against his thigh proved it was definitely a good dream. 

Rick grinned in relief, and attempted to gently wake Daryl. 

“Alright sweet boy, wake up now, come back to me.” 

Daryl continued to whimper and moan, and Rick felt his by shudder as he came against Ricks thigh. Daryls hips stilled and his shoulders became tense, Rick knew he was awake, and hurries to reassure him. 

“It was just a dream sweet boy. I’m not surprised, since I just spent all day teasing you.” He chuckled. 

Daryl gave and embarrassed groan and rolled away to hide his face in a pillow. Rick lent over him. 

“We can talk about giving you your reward now if you like.” He coaxed.

Daryl didn’t move or answer, so Rick patiently stroked his back, and waited. 

Daryl eventually rolled over to face him, his face was red and he looked mortified. 

“That may be the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to me.” He grumbled. 

“I should have predicted it, given our recent activities; and it was actually hot as hell.” Rick corrected. “How are you feeling?” 

“like a damn teenager that just came in his pants.” Daryl groused.

“Your not wearing any pants.” Rick said smugly. “And I’m thinking about not letting you come ever again, if I get to keep waking up like that.” 

Daryl grunted “Dun told ya blue balls was gonna be fun.” He said, seeming a little surer of himself now.

“That it was.” Rick agreed, "So does that mean we will be doing it again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long absence guys! 
> 
> Suggestions welcome for what Daryls "reward" should be.


	12. Chapter 12

On Friday morning, Rick was doing another sweep of the apartment for any stray lube or paraphernalia that he might have missed. It was his weekend to have Carl. He always looked forward to spending time with his son, but he was also desperate to avoid any “Dad whats this?” or worse “Mom, what’s this?” talks.

  
Daryl had been his closest friend for months, so Rick had mentioned him to Carl. But they had only actually been sleeping together a little over a week. Rick wasn’t an expert, but it seemed like that would be considered too soon to introduce them.  
Daryl was fixing them breakfast, and had given Rick instructions to “Stop yer damn fidgitin, and double check if yer that worried.”

  
Ricks phone chirped, and he reached for it, expecting it to be work, since Daryl was right here. He groaned inwardly when he saw it was Lori. Since the divorce –actually- since way before that; Lori calling had never meant anything good.

“Lori, hey.” He greeted, going for pleasantly neutral.

  
“Hi Rick, how are you?”

  
Usually that question put him on edge. Like she didn’t know his life was empty, since his wife and best friend took his son off to Atlanta to play happy families. But for the first time since all that happened, Rick realised his life wasn’t empty anymore. His smile was genuine, as he listened to Daryl clanking about in the kitchen.

  
“I’m doin’ real good. What up?” He said cutting to the chase.

  
“Well… Carl has finally started making friends at his new school, and he’s even been invited to a camping trip this weekend. I know that it’s your weekend to have him. So you can say no, of course.”

Ricks heart sank. Of course she was giving him the option of being the bad guy and forcing his son to spend time with him, instead of his friends.

“Is Carl there?” Rick asked, not giving her the satisfaction of a direct answer.

  
“…sure” Lori said reluctantly, before handing the phone over.

  
“Hey Dad!”

  
“Hey!” Rick answered, trying to sound just as enthusiastic. “Hear you got invited camping, that sounds awesome.”

 

“Yeah! Jake said his Dad is gonna teach us to make smores and learn about hunting and stuff!” Carl said. “It’s ok thou right? Mom said it’s up to you?”

  
“Sure it is. I’ll miss ya, but I’ll see you in a couple of weeks.”

  
“Thanks Dad! I’ve gotta go, I’m in the middle of a COD battle. Bye, Love you!”

  
“Ok, have fun.” Rick said pretending to know what that meant. “Love you.”

  
Rick hung up and took a steadying breath. It was only one weekend, he told himself sternly, and he definitely didn’t want to keep Carl form having fun.

  
“Shows you’re a good Dad you know.” Daryl said quietly from behind him “I spent half my life tryin’ to win my old man over, followed him and his buddies to some real shit holes. If he knows ya still gon’ be there, an don’t feel like he needs ta be following ya round. Then I recon that’s a good thing.”

  
Rick smiled, Daryl really was amazing. He walked over and picked Daryl up in a bear hug.

  
“The hell man?! God Damn it Rick! Put-me-Down!”

  
“Your fault for being so damn cute!” Rick yelled back, swinging him from side to side.

  
“See if I’m ever nice to you again! Yer crushing ma damn ribs!” Yelled the flailing man.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

  
Since Daryl was always trailing back and forth to Rick place, Rick suggested they spend the weekend at Daryls place. Rick suggested it to be considerate, but he knew that this was somehow a touchy subject for Daryl, so he was treading carefully.  
Rick followed Daryl’s truck to his house that evening. It was only a few miles out of town, but it felt like they were already deep in the woods when they pulled onto a dirt road that lead to a one story house with a yard that was more of a field, surrounded on 3 sides by woods. Rick pulled up alongside Daryls truck and grabbed his hold-all from the back seat. He was doing his best to be in a good mood. Carl was having a good time, and he and Daryl now had a whole weekend together.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you lived near the woods.” Rick joked.

  
Daryl eyed him a little warily, like he wasn’t sure if Rick was making fun of him. He hadn’t looked at him like that since they first met, and it made Rick a little worried.

  
“So is that where you usually hunt?” Rick asked, trying to get Daryl on a comfortable topic.

“hmm, mostly.” Daryl answered. “Sometimes go someplace different, an’ stay the weekend. But don’t’ like it so much now Merl’s behind bars.”

  
So much for a comfortable topic, Rick thought, watching Daryl avoid his gaze as they headed to the porch. Daryl didn’t mention his brother much, but it seemed to always make him angry and a little sad.

  
As Rick stepped inside he was surprised by how unoccupied the place felt. No furniture, or even light shades or curtains. Just empty cream walls. Not that Rick was judging. From the sounds of it, Daryls had practically rebuilt the place himself. But he didn’t like to think that he had lived in this big empty place for over two years. Or was he being overprotective?

  
There boot echoed in the emptiness as Rick followed him down the bare hallway, into a large living room. Half of the room held a tasteful chesterfield sofa, a coffee table and unfilled bookshelf. While the other half of the room was empty. Beyond that was the kitchen, where Daryl was grabbing a couple of beers. Rick stashed his stuff in the corner and sat on the couch trying to seem unobtrusive and at ease. Daryl seemed on edge about something, but Rick wasn’t sure how to fix it.

  
Daryl hesitated next to the sofa, before slouching at the opposite end to Rick, and handing him a beer. Since Daryl was usually practically laying on top of him, or kneeling at his feet, the distance was troubling.

  
Daryl cleared his throat.

  
“Look, Rick. Ya aint gotta stay, I don’t mind.”

  
“What? Why wouldn’t I want to stay?” Rick asked

  
Daryl gave him that look again, like he was trying to gauge if Rick was making fun of him.

  
“Look,” Rick said gently “I know something is bothering you, and I want to make it right. I want to spend the weekend with you, but if you need me to give you some space, then just say the word.”

  
“Aint that.” Daryl mumbled, ducking his head.

  
Rick waited.

  
“I just… I’m being stupid.” Daryl grumbled “Can we forget it?”

  
“Sure.” Rick agreed. “You don’t have to tell me if you aren’t ready, but I would like to understand what’s bothering you.”

  
Daryl hesitantly crawled towards him, like he wasn’t sure of his welcome. Rick opened his arms so Daryl could settle, half pressed against his side and half in his lap. Rick was silently pleased that Daryl was confident enough to seek contact like this, he usually waited for Rick to call the shots.

  
They sat together quietly, Rick stroking Daryls hair and Daryl nuzzled against his chest, stroking his thumb across his lips. The semi childlike gesture made up Ricks mind for him.

  
“Daryl? Would you like to watch some cartoons?” Rick asked, hoping he understood what he was getting at.

  
Daryl looked up at him cautiously, as if looking to see f Rick meant it, before nodding. Rick kissed the top of his head and reached for the remote. Rick suspected that, for Daryl, the appeal of Little Play was being able to seek comfort without his “grown up” inhibitions holding him back. He flipped through the kids channels, and when Daryl didn’t speak up, Rick decided for him.

  
“Hmm, can’t find any Loony Tunes this time. How about The amazing world of Gumball?” Rick had watched it with Carl before and it was pretty funny.

  
Daryl nodded and snuggled down to watch. Just like before, Daryl gradually let his guard down and by the end of the episode was giggling at the cartoon antics. He was resting his head against Ricks chest, clutching a handful of Ricks shirt, but his eyes were trained on the screen.

  
Rick let the next episode play, to get them into the right headspace. Chuckling a long with Daryl and commenting here and there. When the credits rolled, Rick gently nudged Daryl.

  
“Hey Daryl, I’ve brought you something.”

  
Daryls looked up at him with wide eyes.

  
“What is it?” He asked excitedly.

  
“You have to let me up so I can get it.” Rick smiled.

  
Daryl scrambled out of Ricks lap and bounced enthusiastically, while Rick stood a little stiffly.

  
“It’s just a small thing thou. Don’t get too excited.” Rick hedged.

  
“kay” Daryl answered, clearly excited .

  
Rick had brought the goody bag form the sex store with him. Which incidentally took up more room in his bag, than his clothes did. Rick didn’t want to cause too much hype, but he also figured he should keep the sex paraphernalia away from Little Daryl.

“Close your eyes.” Rick instructed.

  
Daryl covered his eyes so fast, he about smacked himself in the face.

  
He quickly fished out Grizzle the teddy, the paper and coloring pens. Setting Grizzle on the sofa, he stood in front of Daryl, who was fidgeting, but had his hands firmly over his eyes.

  
“Open up.”

  
Daryl moved his hands slowly. Rick was worried he was disappointed by the lack of reaction, until Daryl looked up at him.

  
“Fer me?”

  
“That’s right.”

  
“All of em?”

  
“All of them.”

  
“Thank you Rick!” Daryl said in a hushed voice, hugging him tightly.

  
Daryl held them reverently, and tugged on Ricks sleeve.

  
“Lets play, ok?”

  
Daryl led him to the coffee table, where he knelt down and set out two piles of paper before them, with the pens it the middle. Rick was a little surprised Daryl wanted him to draw too, but he was happy to join in.

  
“What color are you going to pick?” Rick prompted.

  
Daryl thought for a moment, before reaching for the green pen.

  
“That’s a good colour. I think I’ll use the blue.”

  
“What do we draw?” Daryl asked

  
“Hmm, how about we both draw something we like?” Rick suggested.

  
Rick quickly drew two passable figures, but mostly watched Daryl, who was concentrating adorably hard, and covering his paper so Rick couldn’t peek.

  
“I drew me and you.” Rick showed him, “And I’m going to draw a love heart around you.” He added, grabbing the pink pen.

  
“Ya gave me girl hair!” Daryl pouted.

  
“No I didn’t.” Rick argued, “It’s just hard to draw is all. What did you draw?.”

  
“I tried to draw ya, but it looks weird so I stopped and drew the forest instead. And then I drew the kinds of food I like.”

  
“I like the bunny in the forest.” Rick commented.

  
“There’s a squirrel in the tree too.” Daryl said matter of factly.

  
After that, they drew a space scene complete with aliens. Then Rick taped 4 sheets of paper together, so they could both work on one big drawing of the sea. Daryl added a pirate ship on top, while Rick worked on a mermaid, and some sunken treasure.  
Colouring in the blue water would take forever, so Rick promised that he would get some colored paper and paints so they could finish it another time.

  
“We gotta keep it somewhere safe until then.” Daryl said sagely, admiring their handiwork.

  
“We could hang it up somewhere so it won’t get creased?”

  
Daryl led the way to his bedroom, and held the paper strait while Rick fixed it to the wall with masking tape. Daryl snuck a few glances at Rick, who tried to seem as though he didn’t notice, while he waited for Daryl to say something.

“Mm sorry for being weird before.” He mumbled, shuffling his feet.

  
“There’s nothing to be sorry for.” Rick said firmly.

  
Daryl ducked his head and toyed with a pen as he spoke.

  
“I always wanted a family like on TV. An’ they always live in big fancy houses. But I guess when you was comin over I started worryin’ you’d realize I was faking it.”

  
“Faking what?”

  
“…not bein trash.” Daryl said it so quiet Rick took a second to understand.

  
Ricks heart broke, thinking that Daryl was insecure about Ricks opinion of him. He gathered Daryl in his arms, and tilted his head to make Daryl look at him.

  
“You are not trash. You’re my precious boy, and it doesn’t matter to me where you live, as long as I can go there too.”

  
He let Daryl bury his face against his neck, which he was sure was about comfort as well as avoiding too much eye contact. He spent a few minutes stroking his back and murmuring sweet nothings, before Daryl pulled back.

  
“kay I’m gon pull myself together.” He mumbled gruffly.

  
Rick took his change in demeanour to mean that he was out of little space, and hopefully had gotten what he needed.

  
“Like I said, no need to apologise. I’m sorry if I did anything to make you think you needed to impress me.”

  
“nah, ya didn’t. It’s my issue.” Daryl corrected him. “I guess I’ve been dreamin’ bout having a house since I was a kid, and I built it up too much in ma head. Ya know? Thinkin it was gonna fix everything or some stupid shit.”  
Rick nodded.

  
“You really don’t have to worry about impressing me. You already have me wrapped around you finger. But for the record, I think this place is great, It’s even more so since I know you fixed it all up yourself.” Daryl ducked his head and blushed a little, so Rick continued.

“Plus, I’m starting to think I have a thing for handy men. Can I come watch you work sometime?”

  
“Stop.” Daryl said, with an embarrassed grin.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It seemed easier for Daryl to switch out of Little Space than for Rick, who was still feeling a might more protective and less sexual toward him than normal. So, on the way back to the sofa, when Daryl casually mentioned trying some more “blue ball stuff” this weekend. Rick nearly had a coronary. He quickly reminded himself this was his grown up, manly-man lover. But still quickly changed the topic to food. Daryl gave him a quizzical look, but played along, and by the time they had ordered take out and decided on something to watch, Rick felt back to normal.

  
“Ya said I could have a reward?” Daryl said, liking pizza sauce from his fingers. He darted a look at Rick and ducked his head a little, like he wasn’t sure Rick would like him asking.  
“I did. You know what you want?” Rick asked trying not too seem too eager. He stroked a hand through Daryls hair to reassure him. Daryl hated having to verbalise things at the best of times, and he didn’t seem to know how to answer, but Rick was patient.  
“Wan ta do some more edging, till I’m fuckin desperate.” Daryl finally mumbled. “We got all weekend, so it‘s a good time ta do it.”

Rick would sooner cut his own arm off than deny his boy anything, but he still insisted on talking it over some more, and doing some online research.

“Nerd.” Daryl grumbled good-naturedly, fetching his laptop.

  
They had already done some online research and found there were no adverse side effects to denial play (Or Blue Balls, as Daryl kept calling it). But some of the rough stuff done to the sub to keep them form coming could be dangerous. After watching some more extensive videos that included “cock and ball torture” Daryl gave him a panicked shake of the head, looking a little pale. Rick was with him there. He would be willing to try rough stuff, but only if his Sub took pleasure in it. Like Daryl did with the spankings.

  
Daryl had stumbled over his words and mumbled a lot when Rick had made him describe what he liked about what they did last time. But eventually he had admitted that he liked feeling “owned”. He had liked that Rick was taking his pleasure and ignoring Daryls. (Or the illusion, anyway, since Rick was definitely paying attention to Daryls pleasure.)

  
Rick couldn’t imagine liking that himself, but he had definitely liked doing it. That’s what made his boy so perfect for him. He was glad they had the whole weekend together to try this. But Rick was worried Daryl would take the timeframe as a challenge.  
After consulting Arron and Eric, they decided on another nonverbal signal. (Since too many verbal signals could get confusing, and Daryl seemed to prefer being nonverbal anyway.) Daryl rooted around in his dresser, before returning with a black corded necklace. Daryl would wear it until he needed to come, at which point he would give it to Rick.

  
Rick fastened it around Darlys neck, making sure it was loose enough for Daryl to pull off over his head. Rick let his hands linger on Daryls shoulders and kissed him gently.

“Promise me you won’t push yourself too hard with this.” Rick asked. “We can always work up to more.”

  
“Mmh.” Daryl softly grunted in agreement. Rick didn’t mind the short answer, knowing Daryl just wasn’t good with words.

  
Rick led him to the bedroom, instructing Daryl to undress and wait for him. Before ducking out to grab the bag of goodies. He pulled out a strip of soft black satin, which Daryl had bought. Along with more of the fabric he used to bind his hands.  
“Rick?” Daryl said quietly from the doorway. Ricks mind immediately jumped to all the things that could be wrong.

  
“Can we try using the blindfold too?” His boy asked shyly.

  
Making Rick smile in relief. He nodded.

  
“Kneel on the bed for me. Eyes closed.” He ordered gently. “I’ll be through in a sec, sweetheart.”

  
Daryl was exactly as he told him to be, when Rick came in. He kept perfectly still, as Rick placed the blindfold over his head and tied it at the back.

  
“I’m going to tie your hands at the front. I want you to lie back, with your hands above your head.” Rick instructed, guiding him to lay on his back.

  
Once Daryl was where he wanted him, Rick quickly undressed too. He lay down with his body pressed against Daryls side, kissing him slowly and deeply. He took his time, letting his hands and mouth wonder. Indulging in kissing, liking and biting his neck and chest, occasionally returning to his mouth.

  
When he flicked his tongue over Daryls nipple it earned him a gasp, so he did it again, before taking it into his mouth and sucking. He moved to the other side and gently nipped Daryls peck with his teeth, and moved to give the other nipple the same treatment.

  
Once he had Daryl squirming, he began to work his way lower. Kissing and nibbling as he went, stopping to dip his tongue into his belly button, which elected another surprised gasp of pleasure.

  
It was obvious where he was going with this, but teased his boy some more. Bypassing his groin to kiss and lick at his inner thighs. Daryl made an impatient noise, somewhere between a whimper and a groan.

  
Rick relented and flicked his tongue over the head of Daryls cock, catching a drop of pre-come. He moved one hand to Daryls balls, as he swirled his tongue around the sensitive head, and held the base of Daryls cock with his other hand. He took as much as he could into his mouth in one go, which was just over half, before drawing back. For himself Rick preferred a gentler, slower, start; but found that Daryl responded well to firm handling form the get go.

  
As he drew his mouth back, he squeezed the base of Daryls cock gently. Which made his hips twitch up a little.

  
“Keep still for me.” Rick ordered. His voice was already a little husky.

  
Again he took as much as he could without gaging, but pushed himself further each time. On the third time he swallowed as he pushed Daryls shaft to the back of his throat, and succeeded in taking him in.

  
He backed off enough to breath, but now it was easier to repeat, and within a few more tries Daryls pubic hair was tickling his lips. He hummed in triumph. Letting the vibrations from his throat run through Daryls cock.

  
At this point Daryl was panting, but doing an admirable job of staying still. Rick pulled off, mindful of not getting his boy too close to the edge so soon. He couldn’t resist swirling his longue around the head once more thou.

  
Daryl whimpered at the loss, but otherwise remained pliant, as Rick settled lower, turning his attention fully to Daryls balls. He rolled them in his hands, taking one and then the other into his mouth. The sensation of the hair in his mouth wasn’t great, but the response it got him was.

  
He sat up to regard Daryl. He was panting and flushed. With a very hard slobbery cock laying against his belly. Bet he wasn’t all the way in subspace yet.

  
“Daryl?” Rick tested

  
“Mmmh?” He grunted in return. Rick smiled at the almost answer.

  
“I’m going to ask if you want to try something. But I need to know you will tell me exactly what you want. Not what you think I want to hear. Can you do that?”

  
“Yeah” Daryl agreed.

  
The verbal answer was good. If Daryl hadn’t spoken Rick would have taken it as a sign he was too far in subspace to decide right now.

  
Daryl lifted his head, as if to look at him, even thou he was still wearing the blind fold. Rik smiled and lay back down next to him. He stroked Daryls face and laid a sweet kiss on his lips.

  
“What you wanna try?”

  
“I’d like to shave you.” Rick said, hoping it didn’t sound too weird. “All over, but here specifically.” He added, tracing a finger just above Daryls groin.

  
“Shave me?” Daryl asked.

  
“It’s fine if you don’t want to.” He rushed to add. “Maybe we should just talk about it another time.”

  
Rick cursed himself, what had he been thinking. Weird requests half way through sex was a sure way to kill the mood.

  
“Nah, let’s try it.” Daryl said. “Aint like nobody’d know it once I was dressed.”

  
“Really?” Rick said in surprise “Don’t you want to wait, so you can think it over.”

  
“Aint that big a thing Rick.” He scoffed, “let’s do it. I got disposable razors and shaving cream in the bathroom cabinet.”

  
Rick retrieved them, along with a towel and a bowel of hot water and a wash cloth, which he layed out on the side table.

  
He decided to start with Daryls chest since it seemed the easiest. He sprayed the foam and spread it lovingly over the space hair on his boys chest.

  
“Still sure?”

“Hmm, yeah” Daryl said, sounding relaxed.

  
Rick picked up a new razor and gently glided it across Daryls left peck, leaving pale smooth skin in its wake. He used small, smooth strokes, going carefully around his nipples.  
Once he was smooth, he wiped the excess foam off with the towel and kissed his chest.

  
Daryl was breathing deeply and evenly, Rick couldn’t get a good read on his expression, with the blindfold, but he seemed content, and his cock was semi erect still.

  
“How are you feeling sweet boy?” Rick asked

  
“Mmm” Daryl hummed, lazily holding up 8 fingers, with his hands still bound above his head.

  
Rick smiles, taking one of his pert little nipples into his mouth, and swiping his thumb over the other. He moved to the other side, circling it with his tongue, before giving it the same treatment. Daryl made a noise in the back of his throat, like a stifled moan, and Rick relented.

  
Rick decided to leave Daryls arm pits, as his boy had a thing for sleeveless shirts. Besides he was really just interested in feeling Darlys smooth nipples and balls in his mouth.

  
Rick shimmied down the bed, kneeling between Daryls legs. He liked Daryls snail trail, that was definitely staying. He trailed a finder over it and down to his boys ball fluff, indicating where he was heading.

  
“You still sure sweet boy? We can always leave it at just your chest for now?”

  
Daryl hummed in answer and moved his legs wider apart for him. Rick kissed his raised knee, and began lathing him with foam.

  
Rick picked up the razor, and stroked gently through the foam. He was extra, extra careful here; the skin was softer and looser, and he definitely didn’t want to hurt his boy. The room was silent, except for their relaxed breathing, the scape of the razor, and the sound of Rick wiping away the excess onto a towel.

  
Once it was done Rick surveyed his handiwork. The skin here was so soft and sensitive, Rick couldn’t resist lapping at the loose skin with his tongue.

  
“Gorgeous.” He heard himself murmur, before taking it into his mouth, and sucking gently.

  
He experimented, using his hands and mouth, to fondle and suck each ball. The smooth skin felt so much more sensual in his mouth, and judging by the little noises Daryl was making, he was more sensitive too. They were both fully hard again, and Daryl was gently canting his hips against Ricks mouth.

  
Rick licked a slow languid length, along his boys shaft, feeling it pulse under his tongue. Using one hand to massage his smooth balls, and the other to grip the base of his shaft, Rick lathed over the sensitive glands with his tongue. Daryl gave another stifled whimper, reflexively bucking his hips into the warmth of Ricks mouth.

  
Rick pulled off with an audible pop.

  
“Keep still for me sweetheart.” He said, immediately taking him back into his mouth.

  
Rick sucked and licked to his heart’s content. When he felt Daryl beginning to near orgasm, he would retreat to his balls, tugging them down so he couldn’t ejaculate, and then sucking them into his mouth.  
Rick ran his thumb along the sensitive joining between his balls and anus, knowing from experience, that there was a spot here that felt good. After a few seconds he heard Daryl give a surprised gasp as his hips gave a twitched. Now that Rick had found that spot he massaged it ruthlessly.

  
Stimulating the prostate form outside like this was something Rick had tried on his own, but never had done to him. He had heard that it was less intense than stimulation from penetration, but he had liked the feeling, and it made him curious.  
Rick pulled the lube from the bedside table. He smiled, noting that Daryl had bought a new bottle for the occasion, and warmed in on his hand. He ran his thumb over the puckered muscle, helping it to relax, and slipped his index finger in up to the second knuckle and withdrew. He pushed in and out a few times, mouthing absently at the head Daryls cock. It didn’t take long for him to be ready for the second finger, and Rick inserted it slowly, giving him time to adjust, moving his mouth down to Daryls balls again.

He crooked his fingers up to find Daryls prostate and gently circled his fingers around and over it.

  
Whilst using his other hand he found that spot to stimulate it from the outside. Having never tried this, he started gently, to check the reaction he got. Daryl groaned quietly as Rick gradually built up the pressure and speed, until his boy was a writhing mess. Pre-come was leaking steadily from his engorged cock and he was moaning and whimpering with every stroke.

  
“You like that sweet boy?” Rick asked teasingly.

  
When the moans became a little desperate, Rick had mercy and eased off. He withdrew his fingers and scissored them as he pushed back in. Thankfully Daryl didn’t need much more prep, and Rick gave his own neglected cock a squeeze before smearing it with lube.

  
He lined himself up and rubbed his mushroom head around his boys entrance. His boy whimpered trying to open his legs further for him.  
“Perfect. You’re so fucking perfect.” Rick rambled, pushing in.

  
They both groaned as he slowly sank down. Rick was surprised every time by how hot and tight, and perfect it felt inside his boy.  
“I’m going to come in this sexy ass of yours.” Rick gasped in Daryls ear, “and you are going to be a good boy for me and take it.”  
Daryl moaned in agreement and canted his hips a little to meet his. Rick could already feel his own orgasm building. He tugged on Daryls smooth balls, to make sure his boy wouldn’t come, and gave himself to rutting with abandon.  
His thrusts became erratic, and he felt Daryls hole clenching around him. He thought his boy was coming, but realized he was actually milking Ricks cock by clenching his muscles. The thought pushed him over the edge, and after his orgasm shook through him, he collapsed against Daryls side.

  
Daryl remained in the same position, but turned his head to rub his lips and nose over Ricks sweaty brow, and kiss his forehead.

  
“Fuck,” Rick said, “I think this weekend is going to kill me.”

  
His subbed out boy hummed contentedly, and Rick moved his heavy limbs to untie his hands.

  
“Keep your eyes closed and open them slowly, so the light doesn’t hurt.” He instructed, removing the blindfold.

  
Rick kissed his closed eyelids and Daryl blinked slowly at him, looking like the cat who got the cream, and Rick moved sluggishly to curl against him, after coming felt like he was seconds form sleep.

  
“That was amazing sweet boy, thank you.” He murmured sleepily.


	13. Chapter 13

Rick was officially living the dream. A perverted, amazing dream. He had woken in the night to find his Boy having another raunchy dream, but Rick was quicker off the mark this time. He wrapped a gentle hand around Daryls balls and tugged them downwards, gripping the base of his cock to stop him coming.

“Your Dreaming sweetheart, wake up for me.” Rick murmured, peppering him with kisses.

Daryl had stopped whimpering, but was still trying to press his pre-come slicked cock against Ricks thigh. Rick let him. Knowing that he couldn’t come like this, and woke him slowly. Alternating between fondling and tugging on his balls.

“That’s it my sweet, horny boy. Come back to me…Does that feel good? Wake up for me, and I’ll make you feel so much better.”

Daryl stirred and snuggled his face against Ricks neck, whilst the press of his cock against Rick became more instant.

“You awake sugar?”

Daryl hummed in affirmative and kept right on rutting against him. Ricks cock was waking up now too.

“Do you want to come now?”

Daryl shook his head.

“You remember what to do if you need to come?”

Daryl hummed again, reaching up to touch his necklace.

Daryl continued to rut against him, while Rick stroked his back and murmured encouragement. After a few minutes Daryl was getting close, but before Rick could say anything, Daryl stifled a moan and went still. Rick talked him through it, trying to distract and comfort him.

“Thant’s it sweet boy. You’re being so good for me. Think about how good it’s going to be when you can finally come. We’re going to have lots of fun before then too.”

Rick was hard, but Daryl needed a break. He seemed exhausted, but too wound-up to sleep. With a pang of guilt, Rick wondered how long it had taken his boy to fall asleep after Rick. He quietly stroked Daryls hair, doing his best to sooth him to sleep. Over about half an hour of gentle touches and words, the tension gradually eased out of his boys shoulders, and Daryl drifted off. Rick didn’t dare move a muscle, but allowed himself to shut his heavy eyelids.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Rick woke up in heaven. Still semi unconscious, he gradually became aware of soft lips mouthing at the tip or his erection.

Rick tried to say good morning, but what actually came out was a garbled moan, as Daryls tongue swirled over his glands. He placed a hand over Daryls head, and his boy eased off.  
“This is the best wake-up call I’ve ever had.” Rick chuckled, breathlessly.

“You were taking too long to wake up.” Daryl said irritably.

Rick chuckled. “Maybe I can make it up to you. But first, why don’t you kneel on the floor by the bed and close your eyes, while I get some things?”

Daryl scrambled to comply, his neglected erection bounced with his movements. It had been through a lot of exertion and denial just in the past 12 hours, and Rick knew it must be aching.

“Remember what to do when you want to come?” Rick had been deliberately saying "want" and not "need", to encourage his boy not to push himself too far.

“Hmmh.” Daryl answered, touching his necklace.

“Good boy. I’m going to let you choose 2 things for us to play with this morning” Rick said, laying out the blindfold, hand ties, ball gag and anal plug.

He also placed grizzle next to them, in case that’s what he needed right now. Daryl smiled at the bears inclusion. His hand twitched towards the ball gag, before pointing to the blindfold and hand ties. After a second of hesitation he pointed to the plug as well with a mischievous grin. Rick chuckled.

“I said two things, cheeky boy.” He reprimanded playfully. “But we will get to that one soon, I promise.”

Rick slipped the blindfold over his eyes, and kissed his nose once it was on.

“I’m tying your hands in front of you.” Rick informed him unnecessarily as he did so. “But you aren’t going to touch your cock without permission. And, since your mouth will be busy, you are going to use this clicker to make noise if you need to safe word.”  
Rick placed the small black clicker in Daryls hand, it did nothing but produce a loud clicking noise, and was usually used to train Dogs. Aaron had suggested he buy one, to be clearer than saying “just bang on something”. God bless Aaron.

“Two clicks for me to back off. Repeated to safe-word.” Rick told him “Show me your safe-word, sweetheart.”

Daryl clicked away a few times.

“Good boy. And if you just want me to back off a little?”

Daryl clicked twice.

“Perfect, sweet boy. If this is too much, you can speak or shake your head.”

Rick waited, and after a moment, Daryl responded by leaning forward to nose at Ricks crotch.

“Christ, you’re so perfect.” Rick sighed.

He wondered if he could come just from seeing his boy bound, naked and kneeling like this. He took himself in one hand and gripped Daryls head firmly with the other, placing the tip on Daryls tongue. His boy immediately went to town. Swirling it around and dipping into the slit, before closing his lips around it and hollowing his cheeks.

Rick stifled a moan, and swatted Daryl gently on the cheek.

“Hey, who said you could move?”

Daryl stilled immediately, and made an apologetic nose. Rick firmly held Daryls head with both hands, he made sure not to pull his hair, controlling head with a firm grip as he pushed his hips forward.  
He watched Daryls face like a hawk, looking for any sign on discomfort. The blindfold was a huge turn on, but he was nervous about not being able to see as much of Daryls face.  
Daryls eager tongue was reassuring thou. He was keeping still, and letting Rick control the thrusts, but his lips and tongue were just about devouring him. Rick found a steady rhythm, and gave himself to the feeling, not pushing too deep for now.  
When he felt himself getting close, he eased off and pulled out. Daryl whimpered in protest, but stayed still.

“That was amazing sweet boy. You were so good for me, thank you.” Rick praised him, stroking his cheek. While his boy was blindfolded he wanted to give him plenty of reassurance.  
“I have lots planned for us today, so I don’t want to come so soon. Besides, you make orgasm delay look fun, maybe I wanted to try a little.”

Daryl seemed mollified by the promise of Ricks plans, and sat patiently, waiting for his next orders.

“Since you’ve been so good for me. You can choose if you want me to finish in your mouth or your ass.” Rick found he liked giving choices. Since he wanted to be in control, but liked giving his boy whatever he wanted too.  
Daryl answered to crawling onto the bed on his hands and knees, turning to look at Rick over his shoulder. Rick stared at him, taking in the sight, until Daryl got impatient and lent down on his elbows to push his ass higher.  
Rick took the hint. Gabbing the lube form the bedside table, he held Daryl steady with one hand, and circled, his boys hole with his thumb. Daryl was still loose from last night. Looser than he should have been in fact.

“Have you been playing with yourself while I was asleep?”

Daryl whimpered and nodded sheepishly.

Rick chuckled, “What am I going to do with you, hmm?”

It was a rhetorical question, but Daryl answered by pushing his ass higher and shaking his hips for emphasis.

Rick laughed, pushing two fingers into his boy. Daryl moaned in relief, trying to thrust back to take Ricks fingers faster, but was reprimanded with a sharp swat on the ass.

“Stay still, sweet boy.”

Daryl actually hardly took any time to open back up, so Rick took the hint from his impatient noises, and quickly lubed himself up.

“Turn over sweetheart.”

Rick knew Daryl liked to be on all fours best, but he wanted to keep an eye on him, and make sure he didn’t come. He put some cushions under Daryls hips to raise them and pushed Daryls knees back. Rick liked being face to face like this, he liked the intimacy of eye contact, but watching every nuance of his boys blindfolded face was captivating.

He entered him slowly. Aware that he had rushed preparing him, but Daryls little grunts seemed to mean “hurry up”. So Rick picked up a faster pace than he normally started off at.

It was harder to find Daryl sweet spot from this angle, he had to push Daryls knees almost to his chest and lean back, before Daryl jolted and moaned in pleasure. Daryls cock would twitch when he hit it just right, and Rick was mesmerized by it. He was so focused on repeating the reaction as much as possible, he didn’t notice his boy was getting close, until he made a panicked noise and reached for his own cock. Rick quickly gave his smooth balls affirm tug downwards, and his boy writhed under his touch. Rick watched his cock twitch uselessly and leak even more pre-come, but he didn’t orgasm.

“Fuck, I could watch that all day.” Rick groaned, “Would you like that? Want me to keep you a twitching, fucked-out mess all day?”

Rick kept gently holding Daryls balls away from his body, while he felt his orgasm building.

“I’m going to fill that sweet little ass with my come” Rick was panting now. “And you’re going to be good for me and take it all. You want it sweetheart?”

Daryl whimpered and nodded eagerly, and it was almost too much. Rick gave a few erratic thrusts before he was spasming with the force of his orgasm.

Rick managed to hold himself up, rather than collapse on top of his boy, but it was a few minutes before he could move. The first thing he did was look up and kiss his boy on the lips.  
Daryl was looking pretty contented, with a blissed out smile on his face. Rick instructed him to hold his knees to his chest, while he gently pulled out.

 

“You were so perfect for me sugar. I think you deserve that other thing you were asking for, don’t you?”

Daryl was still in sub-space, and just smiled at him lazily, when Rick held up the Plug for him to see.

Rick placed it at Daryls entrance. The widest part was a little thicker than Rick, but the thinnest part, that he would be held open at, was a little less than Ricks girth.

“Relax and push out for me.” Rick told him.

He waited a few seconds for him to process the words and comply. His Boys reactions were always slower when he was spaced out. When Rick say Daryls pucker flare out slightly, he pushed slowly in, keeping an eye on his Boys face for any sign on discomfort. Once the widest part was it, he swallowed the rest easily, and Daryl let out a contented sigh.

“You know what this means?” Rick asked, caressing Daryls sides in soothing motions. “I’m can keep you full of my come all day without it leaking.”

Daryl made another contented noise in answer and snuggled into the bed. Rick stroked down his side and kissed his shoulder, after a few minutes he sat up.

“Come sit on the couch so I can admire you while I make breakfast.” Rick ordered with a smile, knowing food was the last of his boys priorities right now.

Rick guided Daryl to his stand and gently wrapped a hand around his boys still hard cock, which jumped in his hand. Rick gently stretched his smooth balls down, just to be sure, before tugging on his cock to lead him. Daryl made quiet noise in his thoat as his first steps shifted the toy inside of him, and he gripped Ricks arm with his bound hands. Rick lead the blind folded, bound and plugged boy to the sofa. Making sure to keep a hold of his boy, so that he didn’t sit down too fast on the plug.  
He kissed Daryl on the nose, assuring him he would only be a few feet away. He asked Daryl if he wanted to remove the blind ford, and received a petulant shake of the head.

In the kitchen Rick was surprised to find the fridge so well stocked. He knew that Daryl budgeted carefully, so that he could spend his money on supplies for fixing up the house. He grinned like an idiot when he noticed the amount of fruit it there, remembering the way he had nagged him to get more vitamins.

Rick grabbed a glass of water and a bowel, cutting up pieces of watermelon, banana, and apples, and topping it off with some blueberries and Greek Yogurt.  
“Open up sweet heart.” Rick said, sitting down next to him.

Daryl did, and Rick placed a slither of sweet watermelon, dipped in tangy yogurt onto his tongue. Rick watched as Daryl closed his mouth around it, chewed carefully, swallowed and opened his mouth for more. Rick watched as though it was the most fascinating thing in the world. He occasionally stopped to feed him a sip of water, before selecting another piece of fruit. He discovered that Daryl loved blueberry’s, and would pucker his lips forward in an adorable way when one was offered. Rick felt almost in a trance, there was something so calming about caring for his boy this way. When his hand dipped into an empty bowel, he looked down, surprised. Daryl was waiting patiently with his lips parted. He also had an erection but Rick ignored that for now.

“Alright greedy boy, that’s enough for now. You were so good for me, sweet heart. Wait here a moment, I’ll be right here in the kitchen.”

He returned to the kitchen to rinse his sticky hands, and grab a damp cloth to wash Daryls face in case he felt sticky too. He also poured another glass of water and grabbed a banana, having forgot to eat anything himself.  
Rick gentle dabbed around Daryls mouth, and then cuddled him into his side while he ate his breakfast. He switched the radio on to one of the channels that played what Carl referred to as “songs form the olden days”. He zoned out into a happy stupor, thinking about how lucky he was. At first Rick thought Daryl was fidgeting because he was impatient, but Rick became concerned when he realized that his boy was uncomfortable.

“Is it hurting?” Rick fretted, not sure if he was talking about the plug or his boys now almost constant erection.

Daryl looked down as though embarrassed. Rick gently untied his boys blindfold and, stroked his hair while Daryl’s eyes adjusted to the light. Daryl shifted uncomfortably, and covered his erection with his hands. There was something about the gesture, it reminded Rick of when children need to go the toilet.

“You need the bathroom?” Rick asked.

Daryl blushed and nodded begrudgingly. Rick was just relieved Daryl wasn’t in any pain.

“And you can’t pee when your hard.” Rick said understandingly. “Do you want to give me your necklace?”

Daryl shook his head, clutching the pendant as though Rick might snatch it. Rick chuckled.

“Your sure you don’t want to take the plug out?” Another definite shake of the head.

“All right sweetheart, wait here a moment.”

He rooted around in Daryls kitchen, emerging with a bag of frozen peas wrapped in a tea towel. Rick was about to hand them to him, not wanting to hold it there too long. But Daryl straddled his lap and waited expectantly.  
“Tap my shoulder when your soft, ok sweetheart?”

Rick waited for Daryls nod before holding the improvised ice pack over his boys erection.

They waited in silence for a few minutes, and before Daryl hummed and tapped his shoulder. Daryl was still a little interested, but soft enough to be able to pee. Daryl bit his thumb and looked at him questioningly. When his boy looked unsure like that Rick didn’t think there was anything he wouldn’t do for him.

Rick took one of Daryls bound hands, and lead him to the bathroom. Once inside he had a second of indecision, but Daryl placed a tentative hand on his arm to keep him from leaving. So Rick stands behind his boy, stroking his hands down his sides, offering encouragement. But Daryl makes no move to hold his own penis.

Praying that he hadn’t misread this. Rick gently held Daryls now flaccid penis. Daryls shoulders relaxed at that, and he sank back into Ricks arms as he released a steady stream of urine.  
Rick had never seen the appeal of any kind of “water-sports” before, he had always imagined it to be about humiliation. And this definitely wasn’t sexy, but controlling his Boys bodily functions this was so intimate. He remembered the fetish website labeling him as a “caregiver”, and wondered if this could be a new facet of that. He liked the image of him taking over for his boy and caring for his every need. Not all the time, but when his boy was in subspace, he could even take over like this.

Rick then sat Daryl down on the edge of an old fashioned looking claw foot tub, he washed his own hands, and brushed his teeth, before turning to Daryl.  
He used warm water on a flannel to clean give his boy a quick sponge bath. Brushed his Boys teeth and hair, and gave them both a squirt of deodorant.

“Hmm I like smelling like you.” He remarked after spraying.

He dressed them both in sweats and lead his boy back to the couch. Rick wanted to give Daryl a little more aftercare and get him out of subspace, so he could talk to him and make sure everything was ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the pee thing was a surprise to me too, I don’t even know how that happened.  
>   
> As always please let me know if you have any requests or ideas.  
>   
> Note: I have no idea if the tugging on the balls thing actually does keep a guy form coming, but I heard it in another story and liked it, so for the purposes of this story, let’s just assume it does work.


End file.
